Fiesta Pagana
by Briseis-Briseii
Summary: Una noble y el pagano, una decisión que tomar... un gitano que no la merece según él, una guerra de clases sociales, amor dulce, humor, lemon, familia.
1. Chapter 1

**Fiesta Pagana**

**Capítulo 1**

El primer atardecer del mes de abril, habían llegado al pueblo de Karakura dos grupos de personas el primero un grupo de danzantes y musicales gitanos, el jefe Urahara Kisuke y su hermosa esposa Yoruichi, la familia Kurosaki, Kempachi y su familia, entre otros, gitanos muy unidos, toda una gran familia. Eran el negro ante la alta sociedad, esos paganos, que rompían las reglas morales y sociales… completamente dicho, sinónimo de mal educados y ladrones, herejes…

El otro que provenía de Londres, gente de la alta sociedad, recatada, bien educada, la familia japonesa, Los Kuchiki comandada por el orgulloso General Kuchiki Byakuya, su amable y linda esposa Kuchiki Hisana y su hermosa hermana Kuchiki Rukia, esa en especial siempre regañada por ser más rebelde. Además lo acompañaban el subcomandante Abarai Renji, Toushiro Hitsugaya otro general, Hanatarou sirviente de las Kuchiki, pero más su amigo, entre otros. Eran como el blanco, educados, hermosos, virtuosos, sinónimo de hombres y mujeres de bien…

Los gitanos se instalaron en las afueras de Karakura pero se la pasaban casi todo el día en el parque, algunos danzaban para espectáculos de las personas, tocaban melodías maravillosas en especial las de un chico, había títeres y espectáculos de magia. Por otro lado los Kuchiki vivían en una mansión mega grande para comodidad de todos y todas, estaba situada a las afueras del pueblo del otro extremo al parque.

Cierta mañana en el desayuno de los gitanos hablaban de la gente de la alta sociedad, sentados frente a lo que, en la noche ardería como la gran fogata, que les brindaría el fuego eterno del espíritu de la energía positiva.

―Pues que te puedo decir ― decía mientras mordía una roja y jugosa manzana ― Yo huí de ese mundo, la alta sociedad ―decía un calvito

―Tu huyes de todo el mundo ―todos se rieron ―dijo su compañero inseparable Ayasegawa un metro sexual incorregible

―Pero dinos ―dijo una pequeña rosada ―el dinero sobra cuando eres un noble ―

―Sí, interrumpió alguien ―acomodándose su pañuelo en el cabello y sus botas negras ―te sobra el dinero, pero pierdes la libertad y el amor, esos sentimientos que hacen arder al corazón ―respondió un joven no mayor de 23 años con su gran ceño facial, vestía una camisa de rayas naranja y verde, lo cubría un chaleco negro, con un pantalón pegado negro, botas, muchos accesorios y un pañuelo en su cabeza que cubría la totalidad de su cabello, considerado el hombre más sexy del campamento gitano, tenía aretes en la oreja derecha, usaba unos anillos en sus largos dedos, su estilo era espectacular―

―Buen día, Kurosaki―kun―dijo una peli rojiza―Bienvenido quieres fruta, jugo, está fresco―

― ¡Despertó el Oso del campamento!― grito Shuuhei

― No, gracias Inoue―dijo―me iré a visitar la ciudad― mirando despectivamente a Shuuhei

― ¡Cuidado! no te metas en problemas―dijo el padre del apuesto gitano ―Ahí son gratis por el hecho de ser gitano

―No molestes, viejo―dijo ignorándole y empezando a caminar por la vereda que conducía al pueblo―

―Me suena a problemas―dijo Isshin― ay hijo mío, un día de estos me matarás ―

―No te preocupes cariño, él estará bien, es un pueblo pacífico―

―Cuídate Ichigo―Gritó Masaki madre gitana

Todos los ahí reunidos suspiraron y retomaron su plática sobre la gente de linaje.

En el camino, Ichigo tocaba una melodía con su flauta travesera, mientras pensaba lo divertido de ser un nómada. Pasaba por un pasillo lleno de árboles de roble, altos y de gran esplendor, entre los arboles pudo escuchar una cascada, se introdujo entre los arbusto y pudo verla, se situó para admirar el paisa y al voltear vio a una chica, que se disponía a bañarse. No pudo dejar de ser curioso, la mujer era pequeña y de cabellos negros como la noche, se pudo dar cuenta que ella vestía un camisón fino, quizás seda. En el suelo había muchos ropajes, que formaban parte de un lujoso kimono.

―"Nunca había visto a una mujer tan peculiar, parece un niño"―sonrió, la chica comenzó a escalar un risco, para echarse un clavado

―Wow, es muy buena con los clavados, tiene buena técnica― decía el joven en voz alta―pero parece ser una noble, gente de casta "pura"― dijo en tono burlón para si ―Se dio cuenta que esa mujer era revestida de una piel esplendorosamente blanca como la intensa blancura de la luna.

El chico no se dio cuenta cuando llego frente al lago que formaba el agua de la cascada, la chica no se había percatado que había alguien frente a ella que la observaba hacer piruetas en el agua,

―Tienes muy buena técnica de clavados, ¿eres nadadora?― gritaba un hermoso chico que se parecía al mismísimo sol, estaba del otro extremo a donde estaban sus cosas

―…―La chica de cabello negro volteo, se asustó ―"Demonios estoy frita, si mi hermano se entera OO" ―aunque le llamaron la atención la vestimenta del joven, era extremadamente colorida, nada que ver con la vestimenta de los condes, duques y todos esos ridículos títulos que usaban los hombres.

―Oye, ¿te comieron la lengua los peces o qué?

― ¡Eso no te incumbe! ―evitando mirarlo―"necesito desaparecerme"―mientras ella buscaba una forma de escaparse, además aquel hombre no podía ver su cuerpo, ya que la camisola blanca, mojada, entallaba DEMASIADO la figura

― ¿Cómo te llamas?―dijo sonriendo― él ya estaba del lado de su ropa― entonces la chica se sumergió, pero no se dio cuenta de que una de las plantas se enrollo en su pierna y no podía salir, el chico que esperaba que saliera para hablarle, presintió que algo estaba mal, ella no salía, se quitó las botas, su chaleco, se sumergió por ella y pudo divisarla, estaba luchado con una planta acuática y al parecer la planta iba ganando…

El chico nadó lo más que pudo para alcanzarla ella había dejado de moverse, sacó una navaja y tomo a la chica, se apresuró a la superficie, la arrastro a la orilla y la puso en el suelo

―Oye, despierta― decía preocupado―"Wow, tengo que admitirlo, es hermosa"― pero qué diablos digo―dijo confundido― ¡vamos!― mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo de la menuda mujer― vamos que despiertes― "no se mueve" ― se habrá muerto, Oye despierta, ―realmente preocupado dijo―Y si le doy respiración de boca a boca―se preparó mentalmente tenía que salvarla pero poner sus labios sobre los de ella― Demonios, no debí haberme detenido a observar― maldecía internamente, se puso nervioso

Se ponía en posición para darle respiración de boca a boca, coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de la mujer, noto que se le traslucía TODO, noto que de los pechos de ella, sus pezones estaban erectos, quizás tenía frío, sintió que su cabeza le traicionaba, gitano o no, era hombre.

―bien allá voy― decía rojo como tomate, pero al estar a escasos 15 cm de los labios de la morena, esta abrió los ojos y el recibió un golpe en la barbilla―

―Pero qué demonios haces pervertido―grito hecha una fiera―

― ¡Ah!… ¡pe…pero! ¿Qué?―Confundido― sólo trataba de ayudarte, enana gruñona―

― ¿_enana… gruñona? _―mira ¡DIOTA!―decía toda roja, pero cuando se dio cuenta en el estado en el que su cuerpo había reaccionado por frio o lo que fuera, opto por cubrirse con sus delgados brazos―

―Qué te pasa ni que quisiera contigo― respondía el joven, algo en la menuda mujer lo hacía sentirse muy bien

―Bien, idiota, ni quien se fije en ti, jirafa de 50 metros― la molestia en la cara de la mujer era excitante

―Muy bien hormiga, perdona por haberte ayudado ― dijo frunciendo el ceño―

―y ¿de qué forma pensabas cobrarme tu ayuda? estúpido― estaba hecha un monstro, histérica, nunca había sido tocada por ningún hombre, a menos que fuera ella quien tocara (no piensen mal) él la encontraba ligeramente emocionante era un pequeña fierecilla―

―no, sé… pensándolo bien no estás tan mal― decía de manera seductora, mientras se acercaba más a ella―claro un poco enana y plana, pero―no lo dejo terminar por que tenía el puño de la chica en el estomago

―¿Qué?― "es rápida, esto es muy interesante"―pensaba mientras se acercaba más a ella iba a tomarla por el brazo, ella se estaba cubriendo su pecho traslucido con su bata mojada,

―Estás loco, aléjate― dijo se colocó rápido su kimono para sentirse un poco segura―

―y ¿qué si no lo hago?―ella le tiro un golpe que el detuvo como si nada―mmm que mal, te ves mejor sin ropa― dijo el bromeado―"Tienes los ojos más bellos que jamás había visto"

―¡Pervertido!― le dio un pisotón y salió corriendo, él trato de alcanzarla pero no lo logro se había esfumado―

Se detuvo para tomar aire, ella lo había dejado atrás. ―Sólo espero volverte a ver monstrua enana ―jajajaja―mientras recuperaba el aliento―

―"Que fue todo eso"― pensó el chico―me eh encontrado con un ser muy interesante, pero sus ropas al parecer es de familia de casta―

―Demonios estoy todo mojado, mejor me regreso al campamento, el joven dio media vuelta y al pasar por el lugar en el que había estado peleando con la pequeña mujer encontró un colgante,

―Un conejo―sonrió y emprendió su camino al campamento

**En la gran mansión **

Entro por el pasadizo secreto que había encontrado, ahora nada más tenía que cruzar

―Demonios no me acordaba que cruzaría media mansión― decía terriblemente dañada por el tipo de hacia un tiempo―tengo que esperar a estar más o menos seca o haré un desastre―ese…ese tipo me las pagará―decía aun molesta

―maldito, tipo...Espero no verlo nunca más― decía echando humo de su cabecita―Lo odio, aunque tenía unos ojos impresionantemente hermoso―se da un golpecito en la cabeza―pero que piensas Rukia― cuando tuvo oportunidad corrió a su recamara, se desvistió―

―No puedo creerlo, un hombre me ha visto en interiores― decía en voz alta― si abre la boca estoy frita con mi hermano

―Rukia de nuevo, has salido― Una voz detrás de ella―No cambiarás…

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Por tomarse su tiempo y dejarme mi comentario. Se les agradece infinitamente. Saludos y Disfrútenlo!**

**҉****҉****. ****҉****.**

**Capítulo 2**

Rukia voltea asustada por que la habían descubierto.

―Hana-kun, no le digas a nadie―

El chico se rasca la cabeza― bien, mi Rukia―chan―decía resignado―pero no podré protegerte por siempre, qué más quisiera yo―ponía una cara triste

―Hana―kun― dice ella

Ellos tenían un pequeña diferencia de edades, Rukia siempre había protegido a Hanatarou cuando eran niños, y como Rukia era una noble nunca había tenido muchos amigos o amigas, y menos que fueran sinceros,

―Vamos a vestirte ―dijo con una sonrisa―

―Bien, quiero estar muy linda como siempre me dejas mi Hana―kun ― dijo tratando de hacerle cambiar la cara triste que ponía el chico ―

―Y por favor cuando estés desnuda, coloca el pasador a la puerta, que tal que hubiera sido Kuchiki Byakuya―sama

― ¡Ah!, pero… pero si no estoy desnuda, tengo mi ropa de interiores―

―pareces una chiquilla Rukia―chan―decía sonriendo Hanatarou, mientras se acercaba al guarda ropa para buscar algo lindo a Rukia

―Hana―chan, ¿estás enojado por qué me volví a escapar?―decía seria, mientras se sentaba en la cama

―*Suspiro largo*―mi querida niña, ―otro suspiro― sí, todavía eres una pequeña niña― decía sonriéndole y acercándole un vestido de color blanco con tonalidades rosas y violetas con naranja―

El guarda ropa de la chica era tan impresionante podías encontrar desde el kimono más tradicional hasta el vestido occidental más hermosamente elegante, incluso por tantos viajes había empezado a comprar ropa en esos lugares, también podías encontrar pantalones que había usado para vestirse de hombre y poder escapar más fácil. Byakuya siempre la regañaba por lo que vestía, a diferencia de Hisana―san que usaba sus kimonos diariamente.

La morena se desnudó por completo detrás del biombo, se colocó ropa interior limpia y dejo la mojada en el suelo mientras Hana―kun la recogía para llevarla a la lavandería de la casa. La chica se puso el vestido, Hana―kun regreso y ella estaba sentada frente al tocador, estaba inusualmente callada

― ¿Te pasa algo querida?―serio

―..―Estaba totalmente metida en sus recuerdos, sintió ser zarandeada por alguien―AH, Hana―chan ya estás aquí, eres muy rápido― le sonrió

―te pregunte que si ¿te pasa algo querida?―serio

―Hana―chan, tengo que decirte algo―dijo con cara de preocupación

― ¿Qué paso?―preocupado Hanatarou

―Bien, déjame te cuento pero péiname ―jejeje rio divertida por la cara del chico

―Hoy salí a bañarme a una cascada que está a las afueras de la tierra de mi hermano, antes de llegar al túnel de árboles para ir rumbo a Karakura, si la ubicas ¿verdad?

―Rukia, mmm… no, la verdad no―

―bien, luego te llevaré―

―Rukia!―*suspiro profundamente*―te meterás en problemas y contigo a mí ―

―No, creo que ya estoy en ellos―

― ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Es que cuando estaba divirtiéndome en la cascada, un chico se acercó y quise huir, me zambullí, una planta se enrollo en mi pierna y luego en mi cuerpo―

― ¿Qué paso después?―emocionado

―Bien, lo que recuerdo es que estaba sobre el suelo con una mano de él en mi pecho y su cara a unos 20 cm de la mía― Hanatarou no la dejo terminar cuando el chico grito―

― ¡En tus senos!― ella se paró para taparle la boca― ¿te besó?

―No, tonto― dijo sonrojada ―lo golpee

―Rukia, y ¿entonces?―

―Ay, no sé, quizás no era de aquí sus ropas eran raras

―"mira quien lo dice"― volteando al guarda ropa de la chica

―Además me escape, se estaba acercando a mí, ¡ME ESTABA ACECHANDO!―dijo la chica recordando esa mirada sexy que le regalo el muchacho

―NO te hizo nada extraño ¿cierto?

―Hana, ― dijo roja como tomate― como eres, pero no, aunque todo fue extraño,

―Ay Rukia, eres toda un monada, si te sigues escapando alguien puede lastimarte

―Hana, ese chico ―lo miro ―él no me hizo daño, además no lo volveré a ver y si lo hiciera espero no me reconozca ―su semblante cambio a uno que Hana después de haber pasado con ella toda su vida, no reconocía

―Rukia, tú

―Él tenía los ojos más hermosos, jamás había visto unos así, aunque traía el ceño fruncido, eso fue divertido― hehehe

―"Rukia, el chico te gusta" ― pensó al ver el rostro de la chica ―él te gusta Rukia― dijo confundido

―No seas IDIOTA― dijo sonrojada, eso le confirmo al amigo de la chica que tenía razón ―como me va a gustar ese gigante, arrogante, pervertido, descerebrado ―estaba alzando la voz con cada adjetivo que pronunciaba― me voy a pintar ― salió dando un portazo y dejando a su amigo con cara de ¿Qué hice?

En el jardín se encontraba con su hermana Hisana―san, camino hacia ella, la imagen era perfecta para una pintura, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol…

―Hola hermana ―dijo Rukia

―Rukia―chan, hola, ven siéntate a mi lado ― Rukia obedeció pero se recostó sobre las piernas de Hisana―

―hermana, ¿qué te gusta de nii―sama?

―Oh, Rukia ¿tú haciendo este tipo de preguntas?― mientras acariciaba el cabello negro profundo de la chica ―Rukia tu cabello esta mojado

―Hermana ―dijo ignorando sus últimas palabras y pensando en lo ocurrido unas horas atrás

―Tranquila ― sonrió ― es normal eres bella, fuerte y necesitas conocer de la vida ―Mientras estas chicas conversaban.

**En el campamento:**

―ya volvió Kurosaki―kun―decía Inoue muy feliz, lo había visto a lo lejos―

El joven había llegado a su campamento y se dieron cuenta del estado en el que había llegado

―Ichigo ¿Qué te paso?―dijo Ikkaku el calvito

―Que te importa― respondió frunciendo más el ceño de lo normal―vuelve a tu quehacer

Ayasegawa, detuvo a Ikkaku quien se iba a levantar para retar al peli naranjo a un duelo―Basta, Ikkaku, deja de jugar―

―Bien, ya que estas aquí podemos iniciar un duelo de espadas― jajajaja― exponía Kempachi, con su típica y excitada cara de querer violencia

―No, deja que Ichi se cambie― decía Yachiru, la pequeña ― viene todo mojado, puede hacerle daño, y tú tienes que irme a comprar dulces―

―WAAW― Yachiru―dijo molesto― no molestes y bájate de mi espalda

―Ken―dijo sonriendo― te acusaré con Masaki―sama

―Está bien vamos por los dulces―por alguna razón le tenían RESPETO a MASAKI, a pesar de la dulzura de esta

Ichigo entró a su tienda, su madre lo observó todo mojado. Y sus hermanas igualmente

―Me cambiaré les sonrió algo que sólo hacía con su familia y en cuando tocaba sus instrumentos para hacer música

― ¿Qué te pasó querido?― le decía Masaki la madre de este

―Sólo me encontré con una fierecilla― sonrió al recordar―

―Yo diría que era un león ―dijo Karin echándose a reír, la hermana fuerte, valiente y nada delicada, pero demasiado sensible, aunque esto no lo mostrará―

―No digas esas cosas hija― la reprendió Masaki

―jejeje pero puede que sea verdad mamá―dijo Yuzu la niña dulce como la mamá

―Sí, mamá tienen razón, una altanera, mal agradecida, enana, gruñona, mandona, y nada delicada― respondió el mojado chico

―Pero fuiste educado al dirigirte a la chica, ¿verdad?― las hermanas del chico salieron para reunirse con los demás. Se estaban apurando para salir y arreglando sus cosas para ir al parque hacer show―

― ¿educado? Chica…―parpadeo― eso no era una chica era una fiera, demasiado salvaje para su título de nobleza―

― ¿Una noble?―dijo preocupada la madre del peli naranjo― ten cuidado hijo―

―madre, no te preocupes―dijo cerrando los ojos con pesadez―no pasará nada―

―Recuerda que para los nobles somos la escoria de la vida―

―ah, estúpidos nobles― dijo para luego irse a cambiar―

―Ichigo, los problemas te siguen―susurró a lo bajito―

Mientras Ichigo se cambiaba, llegaron a buscarlos...

―Señora Kurosaki, están listos―

―Si querida, Inoue ya vamos― sonrieron― Isshin cariño vámonos―

―Ichigo ¿listo?―

―no madre, váyase, los alcanzo ahorita ―decía mientras revolvía sus ropas― Al parque ¿verdad?

―Sí hijo, con cuidado, no te vayan a devorar las fieras―grito Isshin―

―Púdrete padre― dijo desde dentro

―Ese Kurosaki―kun no cambio jejeje― dijo Inoue― vámonos, me está esperando mi adorado Kira

En la tienda Ichigo opto por un pantalón negro, una camisa corta de color blanca que era atravesada por unos cordones negros en el pecho, (*¬*) botas negras y un chaleco negro, tenía unas argollas en sus orejas y eso lo hacían lucir espectacular…se colocó un paliacate rojo, en su cabello, porque este era tan vistoso, naranja. Provocaba constantes peleas por las burlas de la gente y eso los hacía meterse en problemas, constantemente eran llamados ladrones, rastreros, etc. Pero en esta ocasión agrego algo más a su vestimenta, un collar de conejo que puso en su mano, como si fuera una pulsera. Al terminar se fue al parque.

En el parque todos estaba súper contentos, la gente de Karakura los habían recibido muy bien. Masaki, Inoue, Yuzu, Yachiru danzaba, los demás contaban y tocaban instrumentos, había show de magia, hacían retratos a los visitantes,

**En la mansión**

Las dos chicas que antes hablaban fueron interrumpidas―Buenas tardes, Hisana―sama, Rukia―dijo el chico de gafas, amigo de la infancia de Rukia

―Hola Uryu

―Hola cuatro ojos, ―dijo Rukia

―Oye basta, no comiences ¿quieres pelear frente a Hisana―sama?

―Rukia, compórtate, no trates de esa manera a Ishida―kun

―Bien qué quieres, que nos molestas― dijo Rukia enfadada por que Hisana se había puesto a defender a Ishida

―Es que en el parque hay un espectáculo, ¿quieres ir?―dijo con una cálida sonrisa para la morena―

―SI *O*…―pero se detuvo ante la excitación de ver algo fuera de la nobleza―EH, e…esto, hermana―

―ve, yo me quedaré con Byakuya―sama y si pregunta por ti yo soy responsable, OK

―Bien, vamos Ishida―kun―dijo con una vocecita de niña―

―Sí, vamos―dijo apenado el chico―

―Rukia…―

― ¿Sí?, hermana

―Cámbiate y vístete con un kimono, por favor―

Rukia suspiro ― ¡hermana!, está bien, vamos Ishida me cambiare―

― Bien, no hay problema―

―Apúrate, eres una tortuga― Rukia lo arrastro con ella hasta su habitación―

―Rukia, esta… ¿está bien que este en tu habitación?―decía todo rojo―

―Que tienes miedo de una pequeña doncella― decía acorralando a Ishida, quien estaba muy nervioso por la cercanía de la morena, y callo sentado a la cama

―…―estaba hiperventilando el chico pelo azul, ―Ru…Rukia, estate quieta―decía pasando saliva

Ella lo veía divertida―Ishida, tu cara es divertida―jajajaja ―Los padres de ambos habían sido muy buenos amigos

―Deja de burlarte de las demás personas― dijo arreglando sus lentes y suspirando profundamente

―Que aburrido eres― Rukia se acercó al oído izquierdo, y susurro― deja de ser tan aburrido o nadie se casará contigo―

―Eres, eres una ―no término porque Rukia le había puesto la yema de sus dedos sobre los labios de este

― ¡Shh!, parece que alguien se acerca si haces mucho ruido y nos descubre, nos regañaran y mi hermano te matará― dijo divertida― paso al biombo para comenzar arreglarse el kimono que vestiría, uno color verde pistache con rosa y bordados de color rojo. Se recogió el pelo con un broche de un conejo con flores, se maquillo los labios de color rosa pálido brilloso, se miraba hermosa y lo mejor de todo, natural―

―…―Ishida no pudo más que observarla

―estoy lista, ¿Qué te parece?

―e…eto, es…estas hermosa

―Lo sabía, pero cierra la boca por las moscas―

Rukia invito a Hana también al festival pero no pudo asistir porque tenía que terminar ciertas labores que le había encomendado Byakuya.

Ishida y Rukia, tomaron una carroza que los llevaría al parque,

―Ishida, quiero un batido de fresa con chocolate (estilo malteado)

―mmm, está bien

Se dirigieron a comprar lo que la chica había pedido ― mmm... deliciosa―dijo agradecida

Llegaron al parque para ver el espectáculo― Primero se fijaron en las mujeres Danzantes y sus panderetas, caminaron por los hombres violentos que estaban haciendo imitación de batallas,

Pero cuando Rukia miro hacia donde hacían los dibujos de los visitantes corrió del brazo de Uryu

―Quiero uno, me lo compras, ándale sí― dijo con carita suplicante― ya no te molestaré―

Ante estas palabras Ishida acepto―hecho―

―Tanto― rio divertida

― ¿Tanto?―pregunto confundido

―Sí, que ya no te molestaré tanto jejeje―

―Bien, señorita―dijo la chica que respondía al nombre de Hinamori―

―Rukia―dijo sonriendo, ― puedes llamarme Rukia

―Bien, yo soy Momo un placer― le gustaría aparecer con su novio―

― ¿Qué? ¿Mi novio?―dijo confundida― ¿él? ―señalo a Ishida

Este se puso rojo y dijo―no, no es mi novia, es mi prima―

―Jajajaja Ishida estas rojo―

―oh, discúlpenme―dijo apenada Hinamori

―bien, no hay problema― Rukia era muy accesible, no le importaba mucho eso de los títulos ni nada de eso―Ishida, vente quiero que salgas conmigo en la pintura― Rukia estaba de lo más divertida con Ishida, pero de pronto se giró para admirar la belleza de ese mundo tan colorido vio a las bailarinas, magos, gente con dagas, a los músicos y ahí vio lo que nunca espero―es él―dijo mientras se le caía su sombrilla, el chico estaba tocando un violín (Dust in the wind)

― ¿Rukia? ―Dijo Ishida― te pasa algo

―Ah, no nada―levanto su sombrilla― dijo sonriéndole a Ishida―

―tonta mi habías preocupado―dijo Ishida

―ah, no pasa nada― sigamos divirtiendo―

―bien, Rukia―sama no se mueva―

―Sólo Rukia está bien― dijo sonriéndole― Ishida―kun deja de moverme

― ¿Qué? si yo no hice nada―

―Jajajaja reía Rukia―

Cuando Hinamori termino el retrato, dijo― hacen una pareja muy bonita―

― ¿?―este, gracias ¿cuánto va hacer? ―

―oh, va a ser gratis para ustedes― dijo Momo

―no, por supuesto que no― dijo Rukia― es tu trabajo ¡Excelente por cierto!―le sonrió mientras tenía el dibujo entre sus manos, Rukia saco 6000 yenes y se los dio

―Oh, pero tanto dinero― dijo Momo

― es poco para tu talento, gracias― dijo la morena

―No, gracias a ti Rukia―

― ¿Ishida vámonos?― volteo a donde estaba Ishida y ya no lo encontró―Bendito Ishida, ¿Dónde te metiste?

―Nos vemos Hinamori―chan― Rukia corrió entre las personas buscando a Ishida―Volteaba para todos lados y nada de Ishida―

―Estúpido Ishida― dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para ella

―Una chica de tu categoría no debería decir esas palabras tan feas―dijo un chico

―Renji, estas aquí, que bien― lo abrazo

―Sí, aunque sólo vine de paso―le dijo el pelirrojo―Hisana―sama me envió a ver como estaban, ¿Ishida―kun donde esta?

―ah― "demonios si sabe que se me perdió me arrastrará a la mansión"― se fue a conseguirme una manzana con caramelo picoso― mintió

―Oh, bien, pero ¿todo tranquilo entonces?

―Claro, Renji, pierde cuidado―

―Bien, me vuelvo― dijo el joven― ¿quieres volver conmigo?

―Ay Renji tan aburrido como siempre, todo el tiempo bajo órdenes― dijo haciendo pucheros como una niñita―

―bien nos vemos, Rukia

―bien, cuídate―

Rukia camino por el parque que estaba lleno de personas,

―Ishida ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?―decía en voz alta― ¿dónde?―mientras volteaba a todas partes―

―Se ha perdido Señorita―escucho una voz totalmente atrayente detrás de ella― necesita ayuda

―E…eto, no, sólo que mi―cuando volteo, vaya sorpresa OO sus ojos expresaron de la mejor manera

― ¿Tú?―dijo el chico― ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

―Que te importa―dijo ella ignorándolo, mientras caminaba― esto no puede pasarme a mí― decía en voz alta―

―mmm, ya sé estas tan impresionada gruñona― decía coqueteando―que te has enamorado de mi ¿verdad?―

― ¿Qué?―OO― no podía con el ego y orgullo del joven detrás de ella―deja tu arrogancia, no me interesas―

―Oh, la princesita a lastimado el corazón del plebeyo― se burlaba―

―Deja de molestarme―dijo furiosa―O si no…―

―O si no ¿qué?―dijo divertido― este apresuro el paso para ponerse frente a ella

―Basta vete a tocar tus instrumentos―dijo está molesta, no se había dado cuenta que habían salido entre la gente, estaba alejados de los demás―

―mmm, me quieres robar― porque te alejas de la multitud― decía este burlándose de ella

―Deja de seguirme― se detuvo―regresa a trabajar perezoso

― ¿Por qué? mmm no me digas―decía poniéndose la mano en la barbilla― tienes miedo de que algo vaya a pasarte, y estas buscando a tu sirviente que te proteja―

―ah, yo miedo, claro que no― dijo de manera retadora― sigue soñando

―A lo sé tenías ganas de verme a escondidas, para no manchar tu reputación―

― ¿Qué? en verdad, estas chiflado― dijo °―° creo que soplar tanto a la flauta se te escapo el oxígeno del cerebro―

―Oh, la princesa sabe insultar― O―O es una novedad

―deja de decirme princesa ¿quiere?― decía mirando a los lados a ver si veía a Ishida― ¿Dónde estás?

―Ya en serio a ¿Quién buscas?―dijo amablemente en gitano

―En serio― respondió con una sonrisa fingida― QUE TE IMPORTA―

―Qué mala y yo que pensaba en ayudarte―

―TU, ayudarme…― dijo ella haciendo una seña con la mano― de verdad, paso

―mmm me pregunto qué pasaría si el noble, cabeza de tu apellido, se enterara de que un gitano, salvo a su pequeña hijita de morir ahogada y mejor aún con lo que vestía, digo esa camisola era muy hermosa―

Rukia tembló pero quiso demostrarlo―Ni se te ocurra, abrir la boca, bendito forastero―dijo ella, no sabía si tener miedo o amenazarlo, pero lo tomo de su camisa blanca como si fuera a golpearlo― no, te atrevas―dijo más calmada lo miro a los ojos y se perdió por un momento en ellos, estaba oscureciendo―

―Bien, pero que gano yo―dijo el chico interesado en el cambio de la muchacha―

―Pues puedo pagarte― dijo ella sin pensarlo― tengo dinero―

― ¡Bah! El dinero no me interesa ―dijo señalándola con su dedo y ella vio la pulsera de este―

―oye eso es mío―dijo ella― devuélvemelo, es mi Chappy― estaban de frente ella trataba de quitarle el colgante

― ¿Chappy? Oh, cuanto lo siento yo lo encontré junto a una cascada, ―dijo el maliciosamente―haciéndose para atrás se metió entre los arboles incitándola para seguirlo

― ¿dónde estás bendito hombre descerebrado? ―Decía ella ― que difícil es caminar entre arbustos―

―"que divertida es"―pensaba mientras la observaba desde un árbol

Rukia se estaba desesperando― ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?― se dio cuenta que estaba verdaderamente lejos del parque―Ishida me matará y mi hermano ni que se diga. Frente a ella a unos 15 metros de entre los arboles salió el gitano

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―ah, me estas preguntando mi nombre―dijo frunciendo el ceño―

―sí, eso creo―dijo el chico, se quitó el paliacate para dejar lucir su maravillosa cabellera― Soy Kurosaki Ichigo―hizo una reverencia para la morena

―Y…yo…―no sabía que decir, el hombre frente a ella era espectacular y se acercaba a ella―

―Ahora si― dijo burlándose― te eh dejado sin palabras, no te preocupes aunque te enamores de mí, yo no ando con niñas― se rio

―Estúpido, arruinaste el momento ―lo golpeo en la cabeza―

― ¿Por qué me golpeas?―dijo sobándose―

―Porque eres un estúpido― dijo ella― no me interesas, ¿Cuántas veces quieres escucharlo?― el chico se acercó a ella, y la chica se sonrojo, la tomo por la cintura―Oye ¿Qué estas h...?― no termino porque él le tapó la boca con su mano

―Shh…Shh tenemos compañía―la chica no le creía y estaba forcejeando con él, pero escucharon unos ruidos y dejo de moverse, escuchaban atentos―

―mi amor, esto no está bien―

―no te preocupes, todo estará bien,

―pero me dolerá

―sólo a principio

Comenzaron a escuchar gemidos, y quejidos, se incomodaron cuando se percataron que hacia la pareja en lo profundo del bosque. Rukia que estaba entre los brazos del chico, quiso separarse, pero se dio cuenta que quizás su cara estaba roja, se avergonzó y lo empujo, cayeron los dos. Él arriba de ella.

―No te muevas…―dijo él, que le había protegido de que se golpeara al caer ― lo siento, perdí el equilibrio―dijo en un susurro― ¿estás bien?―pregunto Ichigo

―Si―respondió en un susurro― sentía la respiración del chico en su cuello, eso la estaba poniendo de una manera que no conocía, era demasiado íntimo para ella

Él se levantó y le extendió la mano―ven te ayudaré― ella la cogió, insegura, pero era tal la energía que el chico desbordaba―entonces que ¿amigos?― le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano para levantarla, si querer tomo tanto impulso que cayó de nuevo en los brazos del chico pelos de zanahoria― mmm veo que te gustan mis brazos

―No seas estúpido― dijo sonrojada― fue un accidente― la oscuridad los estaba alcanzando― ¿estamos perdidos?―dijo la morena

― ¿Por qué, tienes miedo?―dijo el― ya enserio lo digo

―no miedo, pero tengo que llegar a casa o arderá el pueblo―se estaba quedando atrás estaba cansada―

―Tu familia―dijo el chico― oye apresúrate dijo el que le llevaba unos 15 pasos de distancia, ― te me perderás―

―Lo siento―dijo la chica― estoy cansada

―ah, que poco aguante― regresando con ella y se puso de espaldas a ella―ven, te ayudo―

―me da miedo pensar que tú me ayudes―dijo ella sonriéndole algo que él disfruto mucho―

―Te ves mejor cuando sonríes―dijo el

―Lo mismo digo― dijo ella―se subió a la espalda de él

―Oye y tú nombre ¿Cuál es?

―Soy Kuchiki Rukia―

―O vaya, es un placer enana―

―oye no te permito―dijo ella― otro día peleare contigo― Se había relajado mucho

―No te duermas, me llenarás de babas― este comentario provoco un golpe para el naranjito―

―Por cierto bonito cabello―

―no te burles, aquí el único que puede burlarse soy yo― dijo bromeando con hacerla caer―

―Hey espera― dijo aferrada a la espalda del chico― hablo en serio― es muy original―

―Y lo mejor es que no es teñido―

―En serio― de esa manera hablaron hasta encontrar el parque; les tomo como 20 minutos, al llegar, ya no había mucha gente sólo parejas abrazados y así.

―Oye descerebrado, ya me puedes bajar―él, la bajo con cuidado― gracias―

―Waa, el monstruo agradece… eso es nuevo―rio divertido― creo que esto será entretenido

―Me voy a casa, cuídate―

― ¿Estarás bien?―dijo algo preocupado― no me molesta acompañarte―

―OO oh Kurosaki―kun se preocupa por las damiselas en peligro― hablo con una voz muy moleta para el peli naranjo y ella le dio un coscorrón― no te equivoques conmigo, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco―ella se alejó, cuando un chico de gafas que venía de frente, la abrazo―

―Rukia, ―escucho a lo lejos― ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Qué hiciste? Estaba tan preocupado, perdóname por dejarte sola―ella le dio una bofetada fuerte―

―deja de comportarte como una niña, Ishida―se rio― estoy genial―

El chico del cabello miro toda la escena, sintió una punzada en su corazón, no podía creer, estaba sintiendo atracción profunda por la chica―eres una grandísima loca―miro su muñeca y dijo― muy bien mientras tenga esto, tendré motivos para verla, se dio la media vuelta para irse al campamento


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicas Muchas gracias por su atención Darisu-chan, Nany Kuchiki, Mi Saku-nee: muchas gracias por leerme. Gracias por sus comentarios, que me alientan. Disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 3**

**En el campamento**

― ¡Ya llegue!―gritó estirándose y bostezando, estaba algo cansado, pero muy contento

Todos cantaban por lo bien que les fue, no había opresión hasta el momento― estoy feliz―dijo Inoue

― ¿Dónde andabas hijo?―pregunto Masaki preocupada

―Estaba conociendo los alrededores, hablaba con la luna, madre―

― ¿A la luna?

―Sí, esta media loca― tomo a su madre de las manos y danzo junto a ella―pero es bellísima pon dentro y por fuera―dejo a su madre, ― me iré a dormir

― ¿Ichigo?―todos extrañados

―Quizás esté enfermo Masaki―sama

Masaki corrió detrás de él, entrando al campamento― ¿te pasa algo?―

― ¿A mí?―le sonrió― no madre, para nada―tomo las manos de la madre y las beso― sólo dormiré, necesito descanso, mi cerebro explotará―

―Bien, Ichigo, cualquier cosa me avisas― le toco la frente para saber si tenía fiebre―

―Madre estoy bien― dijo― regresa con los demás, él se recostó en su cama y su madre salió confundida―espero verte pronto, enana―sonrió mientras se quedaba dormido―

**En la mansión **

―Rukia, perdóname―decía un arrepentido Ishida

―sí, no te callas te patearé el trasero, estoy bien, en serio solo conocía los alrededores, me divertí mucho hoy Ishida, me voy a mi cuarto

Rukia camino por el pasillo y subió los escalones, para dirigirse a su habitación, cerró la puerta y dio un gran suspiro, se echó a la cama volvió a suspirar. Recordó todos los sucesos de ese día…

―Estoy loca, pero él está más que yo― sonrió, no se desvistió ― así se quedó dormida―

Tocaron su puerta

―Rukia ¿estás despierta?

―Sí―

Se abrió la puerta y dejo ver a una gran figura―buenas noches―

―nii―sama―

― ¿Cómo les fue el día de hoy?―pregunto con su típica cara de "Soy hombre SUPER ORGULLOSO"

―oh, bueno, este… muy bien―no sabía que decir―fuimos al parque

―Me entere de que unos visitantes gitanos, están en las afueras―

―Sí, ellos dieron el show―dijo― ¿pasa algo?

―Es que son gitanos, son la escoria de la sociedad― tenía el semblante más serio

―Hermano, pero eso no―estaba desubicada―pero que dices, nii―sama

―No quiero verte cerca de ellos, socializando, Ok―

―pero…―

―Pero nada―dijo alzando la voz―

―hermano, sólo fui al show― dijo cabizbaja―

―No importa―dijo serio y dando la media vuelta― si es eso, sólo eso está bien

―voy a seguir yendo, ¿verdad? ―

―no, no lo considero prudente―

―Con Ishida o Renji―

―Me lo pensaré―

―Hermano, por favor―

―Descansa―salió de la habitación

Ella se levantó y golpeo las almohadas―esto de las estúpidas clases sociales, estoy harta― agarro una almohada y se la puso en la cara para gritar y balbucear―pero, no dejaré de verte―

Al día siguiente, bajo a desayunar―buen día―respondió se miraba algo extraña,

―buen día hermana―respondió con una sonrisa Hisana― ¿te pasa algo?― estaban las dos juntas desayunando―

―Nii―sama―dijo seria― él no quiere que socializara con los gitanos―pero, me opongo

― ¡Rukia!― nunca la había visto en ese estado―pero, qué dices―se preocupó Hisana―

―Eso hermana, que seguiré yendo a ver todo lo que tienen que mostrar esos nómadas― dijo desafiante―con o sin su permiso―dijo y no termino de desayunar―

―Hermana…―en eso Rukia salía por una parte y Byakuya entraba por la otra―

―Buen día, Byakuya―sama―

―Buen día Hisana― se sentó, ella le sonrió y él sólo dijo, ― gracias por esperarme para desayunar, ¿Rukia ha bajado ya?

―SI, sólo que salió a pintar,

En eso entra de nuevo Rukia―me iré a recostar, me duele la cabeza― dijo seria― no me interrumpan

Entro a su recamará, le coloco el pasador a la puerta se puso un gorro inglés, tipo boina, un pantalón, una camisa y salió para el parque, era como las 10 de la mañana y los gitanos y gitanas ya estaban ahí, dando su show…

Rukia, miraba para todos lados, buscando algo brillante cabellera, pero no encontró nada, aunque se fue donde los músicos… pero nada, no lograba verlo por ninguna parte y de repente

―BU― la asustaron

―pero que… que― cuando vio quien era, sólo se agarró el sombre―

―Ya sé que eres tu enana―dijo burlándose

―…― "como me reconoció"― "¿es un fenómeno?"― Eto… se equivoca―

―Oh, bueno, seguro, ¿señor?― dijo divertido, mientras ella se mantenía con la mirada baja―entonces no pasara nada si me acompaña a bañarnos a la cascada, al fin y al cabo somos hombres, no pasa nada

― ¿Qué? bañarnos, juntos… ¡Pervertido!― no se dio cuenta que se dejó llevar por las palabras de muchacho y cuando lo hizo, sólo se tapó la boca―

―Bien déjese de juegos y ayúdeme― dijo el muchacho―sígueme

― ¿A dónde vamos?―

―no seas tan curiosa, enana

― ¿Cómo me reconociste?

―porque eres única persona que conozco que esta tan loca como para vestirse de hombre sólo porque extraña ver a un sujeto tan asombroso como yo― se carcajeo―

―sueñas, sólo quería salir de casa, me sofocan dentro―caminando detrás de él

―Y además el color de tus ojos no es común―dijo pasando entre arbustos de nuevo

―puedo saber ¿a dónde vamos?―

―no te preocupes solo estaremos 2 horas―

―"muy poco"―pensó Rukia, no se dio cuenta que Ichigo se había detenido y choco contra él

―oye, si me quieres tocar con que me avises me doy pro bien servido― le dijo frunciendo el ceño―

―jajajaja, gracias, para la próxima te avisare con una semana de anticipación―jajajaja

― Bien, llegamos―Ichigo movió una cortina de arbustos para dejar ver una hermosa pradera, que tenía un pequeño estanque― está cerca de una mansión,

―"mi mansión, entonces no estoy rompiendo las reglas, sólo camine mucho por todas las tierras de mi hermano jejeje"―pensó malvadamente

―Qué piensas enana―le quito la gorra, ―luces muy bien de niño, casi no te reconocí―

―Basta, naranjito―

―No me digas naranjito― el naranjito le aventó con un terrón―

― ¡Aush!―se sobo la pierna―eres un bárbaro

―Lo siento, pero no lo siento― se reía él cuando ella lo bombardeo con dos terrones―

―estamos igual

―Claro que no, tú me diste dos y yo sólo uno― en esa pradera daba el cálido sol, se dejó caer―

―Cuidado, idiota― te puedes golpear la cabeza― Ah, lo olvidaba si estas descerebrado―

―púdrete, enana― le dijo Ichigo a Rukia― "no entiendo, esto"―saco su flauta y empezó a tocarle

Ella se acostó boca abajo para admirar su talento― "es genial, con la flauta"―se recostó sobres sus brazos y cerró los ojos―

―No te duermas enana― le dijo dándole un golpecito con la flauta―eres un dolor de cabeza, primero me vas a buscar y luego te quedas dormida en medio del espectáculo―decía entretenido el chico

―AY, tonto― dijo sobándose― no estaba dormida, sólo pensaba―

― ¿en qué o quién pensabas?

―WOW, y eso ¿por qué?―pregunto curioso―

―A pesar de que llevamos dos días de conocernos― dijo seria―quizás, ya no pueda verte más naranjito― dijo ella un poco triste, mientras se cubría el rostro con la gorra―

― ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?―él se alteró un poco y jalo la gorra de la cara de la chica―

Él se sorprendió cuando vio a la chica y sus grandes ojos llorosos, no pudo más que jalarla como si fuera una muñeca y la abrazo―entiendo―dijo, ella hizo todo lo posible por no llorar, mejor pensó en lo maravilloso que era estar entre sus brazos, ese olor que tenía a hierbas, a lavanda, era genial

―Pero, quiero que juntos encontremos una manera de comunicarnos―dijo ella entre el pecho de él―me escaparé para poder ver el ESPECTACULO, no a ti, ok―dijo divertida―

―Bien, esa es la actitud― dijo él, pero no la soltaba de la posición de protección que tenía entre sus brazos, entre las piernas de él y sentados en el suelo―oye, hueles a lilas y lavanda y jazmín

―Sí, ―dijo ella― eso es…―WOW, Eres un pervertido, está oliendo el cuerpo de una chica,

―Pero si tú no eres una chica―

― ¿Qué?― quiso, salirse del abrazo protector del chico, pero él la apretó más― me asfixias gritaba―

― ¿Qué?, si alguien te ve con la gorra, dirá que no miento jejeje―

―eres tan Estúpido, naranjito― ¬o¬― dijo soltándose y apresurándose para pararse ― será mejor que no regrese―

Pero ante la última frase, él chico reacciono sin pensar, la jalo de nuevo de uno de sus brazos para que cayera sobre él―ESO, ni se te ocurra―le dijo susurrando el oído de la chica

―jajajaja, eso es increíble― jejeje― reía― tanto así me extrañaras―

―Pues que digas tanto así, no creo― dijo el divertido y burlón― pero me puedo olvidar de ti y quedarme con esto―mostrándole la pulsera―

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias**** por los comentarios de la historia, por la aceptación y el tiempo que me dedican a leerme, con mucho cariño traigo el capítulo 4 esperando disfruten de esta historia loca, abrazo. **

**Capítulo 4**

―Oye, eso no es justo―dijo ella―te la quitaré―

―Sí, puedes claro, ― la observaba detenidamente― Rukia se sentó a un lado de Ichigo

―No, por el momento consérvala, es la forma en la que yo vuelva a ti muy pronto, ―dijo con una mirada seria y algo distante―

―Mmm, vas a llorar― dijo él―ven te presto mi hombro―decía sarcástico

―IDIOTA ¬¬, no te veré hasta dentro de una semana, me extrañas, ok―

Él chico se quedó mirando el cielo ignorando sus palabras―Ves, eso que está ahí―dijo apuntando él cielo, ella miro hacia arriba y no miraba nada―

― ¿Qué ves?

― ¡Wow! es fantástico quizás te tengas que poner en mi misma posición― Rukia se movió para quedar a un lado del chico― ¿ves?

―No, no veo nada loco―estando los dos recostados sobre el pastito y las flores, uno junto al otro, ―

―Quedémonos un poco más así, está bien― dijo ella―

―…―él disfruto el momento más que nada, sin pensarlo le tomo la mano― ¿Cuándo te vuelva a ver quiero que invites un helado, ok, niñita?―

―Cállate, ―dijo la morena

―Pero que modales―

― ¿de qué sabor, naranjita?

―Lo decidiremos ese día, te llevaré a conocer otros lugares, los que descubra― jejeje

―Eso es genial―Dijo ella―estoy ansiosa

― ¿Qué?― pregunto curioso―

―Poder ir y venir como el viento― dijo seria mirando el cielo azul― me pregunto ¿podré yo hacer lo mismo?―

―Tienes corazón gitano, es sólo que naciste en cuna real―dijo el muy seguro, observándola mientras ella observaba el cielo azul―

―Es hora de irme― dijo molesta― no quiero que mi hermano salga con otra tontería―

Se estaba levantando― no te tardes en regresar, ―dijo el chico―te estaré esperando, pero no por mucho―

―Idiota, no tardaré―dijo decidida la morena― sólo serán unos días, por mientras puedes merodear y buscarte una novia― jejeje― a ver si así se te quita lo pesado y dejas de atosigarme

― ¿yo? O pero que cruel eres― dijo con caja de :´(―jejeje bien, merodearé igual y encuentro un novio para ti y dejas de estar de amargada―

―Bien, bien―se levanto y camino, él por su parte siguió acostado viendo las diversas figuras que su imaginación le proveía

De esa manera pasaron unos días y ambos en sus respectivos hogares, estaban un poco impacientes por verse, él no sabía cuándo la vería, suponía que llegaría de sorpresa, lo que no entendía era la desesperación de verla…

Ella por su parte se estaba volviendo loca, estaba ansiosa, estaba siendo torturada porque no había podido salir, tenía que ver al pelo de zanahoria, todos a su alrededor se daban cuenta de la actitud amargada de la chica. Cierto día, estaba en el jardín, cuando entran Byakuya y Hisana,

―Rukia― dijo Byakuya―sigues molesta por estar sin salir―

―Nii―sama, la verdad lo estoy―el noble no se inmuto ante la respuesta de Rukia

―no tengo que darte explicaciones por las decisiones que tomo―dijo él con su semblante serio―bien, Hisana―san y yo saldremos un mes, nos iremos a Inglaterra―dijo Byakuya igual de serio y esa sexy expresión en su rostro― hemos dejado todas las responsabilidades a Renji―

―Bien, ―dijo dibujando algo en su cuaderno―que les vaya bien

Byakuya salió y Hisana― pórtate bien―

―Sí, qué más da―dijo seria

―Rukia, lamento tu encierro, pero sal al patio

―Quiero salir de casa, no lo entienden― dijo molesta― estoy harta del apellido y de las clases sociales, harta― se levantó y salió

―Rukia, nunca te habías comportado así― entonces Hisana lo entendió todo― espero que esto no termine mal

Los señores de la casa salieron a Inglaterra, y la chica iba aprovechar al máximo esa salida, iría a buscar a su amigo―Renji―lo llamó

―Oh, Rukia―dijo sonriéndole― ya estás de humor, me alegro―

―Sí, es que mi hermano me había regañado, pero ya hicimos las paces―mintió―

―Oh, pues qué bien―

― ¿Qué harás hoy?―pregunto curiosa la chica―

― ¿hoy? Seguir las órdenes de Kuchiki―sama―dijo Renji―

―A bien, cuando mi hermano regrese hablare de lo responsable que eres―

―y ¿tú que harás?―

―Me iré a meditar y dormiré como hasta las cinco de la tarde, sólo bajaré a cenar, es que mi humor ha estado fatal y tengo que limpiar mi espíritu― dijo muy seria―me despido Abarai, ―dijo sonriendo

Camino por el pasillo para dirigirse a su habitación―Hana―kun ―le grito al chico de cabello negro―si viene Ishida a buscarme, no estoy disponible hasta que salga de mi habitación ―dijo muy seria― no quiero que me molesten, ¿está bien?

A Hanatarou le pareció sospechosa― bien, Rukia―dijo confundido,

Ella se apresuró para llegar a su cuarto, se quitó la ropa que era un kimono para vestirse de hombre, arreglo su cabello en una cola de caballo dejando ese característico mechón, se puso una gorra, en esta ocasión no era de caballero inglés, sólo era una Yukata gris y se puso un tipo short. Salto por la ventana de su habitación.

Caminó por el parque buscándolo pero nada, se cansó y se sentó. De pronto ve a un montón de chicas que estaban en círculo, le llamo la atención.

―"¿que pasara ahí?"―pensó mientras se levantaba para dirigirse ahí―

―Gua que guapo es, ―chicas murmurando

―sí, es tan sexy― Rukia sólo se preguntaba quién sería tan persona, que acusaba expectación

―demonios ¿Por qué no soy tan más alta?― empezó a meterse entre las chicas, cuando ―WOW así que eras tú― ¬¬

La morena logro pasar entre las chicas, y como parecía un chico, no se preocupo. El chico estaba jugando con una serpiente que bailaba al son de su flauta

― "me pregunto ¿Qué le ven de guapo al simio naranja?"―pensaba la chica, cuando hablo― me pregunto ¿si no es una farsa?― dijo volteando indiferente

Cuando él la vio ahí parada enfrente quiso correr abrazarla, había esperado mucho (sólo 4 días XD) le había parecido una eternidad

―bien, quizás quieras que te muerda pequeño―dijo sonriendo y para esto las chicas, se emocionaron, la música paró y la serpiente estaba de forma vertical―

― ¿Pequeño?―"me muerda"― estás loco o que, que tonto seria yo si me dejo morder―dijo indiferente―

Él chico siguió tocando y todos admirados, pero se apresuró a terminar su show―bien, chicas agradezco su atención―les dijo sonriendo―me retiro―cogió sus cosas y le dijo― Hey niño ayúdame con la serpiente ¿quieres?―

― ¿yo?― dijo la morena―

―ves a algún niño más―la morena no se había dado cuenta que sólo quedaban pocas chicas, por estar bobeando―pues ya que―

Tomaron las cosas y las dirigieron una carreta que estaba cerca―y ese milagro―

―te dije que vendría pronto―

―y ¿eso fue pronto?―nótese el sarcasmo del joven gitano―

―ah, entiendo el naranjita extraño a la dulce doncella―decía la chica mientras juntaba las manos―

―Bah, es sólo que no tenia de quien reírme―contesto él

Recibió un golpe de Rukia en su estomago― y eso ¿Por qué fue?

―Oh, disculpa― dijo en tono meloso―no pude controlar mi puño―

―controlar… controlar…― dijo sobándose el lugar afectado― ya veras, no te quejes luego, ¿eh?

―Oh, que llorón resultaste―dijo ella ¬¬ ―Mmm eres un fraude, tú y tu cara bonita―hablo sin pensar―

―Ah, crees que mi cara es bonita― dijo él muy confiado― echándose a reír

―"trágame tierra"―mira ―le dijo queriendo cambiar de tema― es preciosa, haría buena pareja con un idiota como tu―

― ¿ah? No, claro que no―apuntando a una chica que danzaba

―pero ¿Por qué?― dijo agarrándose la cabeza― Mmm, entiendo, tienes razón es demasiado para un idiota como tu―

―oye, me gusta tu educación, ―dijo el burlándose y dándole una palmada en la espalda―

―ay, me sacaras los pulmones, idiota―

―Ella es Inoue, es como mi hermana―dijo rascándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos en seña de no estar de acuerdo―

―Mmm... lástima, bien sigamos buscándote una chica―dijo ella en tono de broma― pero realmente no, bueno sería un milagro encontrar una para el "GRAN AMO DE LAS SERPIENTES"―dijo burlándose

― ¬¬ que bromista me salió― dijo― deberías unirte a nosotros, con los guasones quedarías muy bien―dijo en modo ataque― aunque ahorita traigo una pegada a mi… y no la eh podido dominar― se reía― respecto a la chica no, no creo que encontremos lo que yo quiero―dijo él, mientras emprendían camino― mejor, dame mi nieve

― ¿tu nieve?―dijo confundida―

―Tonta, lo olvidaste…― dijo el golpeando la gorra de Rukia―

―no, pero no te lo prometí― dijo muy seria― tu me obligaste

―pero tu aceptaste― dijo el haciendo señal de V. victoria― así que ahora cumples

Ichigo y Rukia caminaron hacia la heladería, del pueblo―Mmm ¿de qué sabor quieres?

―yo quiero de chocolate―dijo admirando el naranjito, la gran variedad

Ella pensó que ese tipo de compañía, era muy agradable y por un momento pensó en que pudieran estar así para siempre―quiero de fresa―dijo la chica, Ichigo se distrajo mirando unas pinturas sobre la pared―

―¡Hey, Hey chico!―dijo la chica que atendía―¿Quién es tu amigo? Esta Guapísimo,―

―¿ah? ―dijo Rukia, cuando le dijo "chico" iba a protestar pero era verdad, vestía como chico para que no la reconocieran―ah, él… fíjate que está casado, con mi hermana― le susurro Rukia a la chica―

―Mmm que lástima―dijo la mujer del mostrador― esta apuestísimo

―Bah, mujer loca― reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de hacer pensó―"pero… pero ¿Por qué hice eso?"―confundida

―Vamos enano―trono los dedos enfrente de los ojos de Rukia―sigamos

―¿eh?―confundida e inmersa en sus pensamientos,

―tu nieve, galán―dijo la heladera coqueteando con la mirada

―gracias, ―dijo Ichigo ignorándola

―"vaya idiota, no ve que ella lo devora con la mirada"―pensaba molesta por la actitud de la mujer hacia pelos de zanahoria

―tu nieve pequeño―dijo con la mirada en Ichigo y este ni en cuenta ― de fresa ¿cierto?

―Sí, de fresa― Rukia pagó (nada caballero el gitano XD Muy bien nosotras también podemos asumir el control XD)

Rukia tomo el helado e Ichigo la jalo― andas muy distraída― dijo el de manera amable―¿Qué estas preocupada por algo?

―Vaya que eres idiota― dijo la morena

― ¿yo? Y ahora ¿Qué hice?―dijo el naranjo

― Pues, la chica de la heladería―

―¿Qué con ella?

―estaba babeando por ti, ―dijo ceñuda― aunque la verdad no sé que te veía, si eres tan… tan naranja― se río, ganándose un coscorrón de parte del Ichigo

―si, regresemos de esa manera podré conquistarla con mis encantos anti― enanas―dijo el desafiándola―

―aaaaaaasí, pues regrésate igual y puedes conseguirte los helados gratis― dijo súper molesta, pero seguían juntos, caminando juntos

―mmm... no,―dijo tocando su barbilla― no sería lo mismo―sonriendo por la actitud de la chica

―"pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pongo de esa manera?"― se molestaba más con ella misma

Caminaron en silencio hasta que él dijo―estas diferente hoy ¿te pasa algo, algo te molesta?― mientras disfrutaba de su helado

―no, nada―contesto seria lamia su helado―

―dame―

―¿Qué?

― que me des, de tu helado de fresa―

―¿Por qué?― dijo confundida, vaya que la hacia salirse de sus pensamientos y ponerla a pensar―si tu tienes del tuyo

―bien, intercambiemos― le arrebato al la chica el de ella, y le dio el de chocolate―

―…―"esta más loco que una cabra"―

―mmm, esta rico― detuvo su andar y saboreo el de la chica―prueba el mio―

―lo haré solo por curiosidad, no por que tu me digas― dijo haciendo puchero― bendito―saboreo el de chocolate, entonces el chico se lo quito y lamió por donde ella había lamido―

―tienes razón, el mío es delicioso también―

―OO― ella no caía en lo que acababa de ver― oye devuélveme el mío―

―bien, bien toma―

―eres un estúpido―

―y tu la estúpida que busca al estúpido― se río de ella, pero él tenia razón, algo en Rukia hacia ansiar más el tiempo al lado de Ichigo ― Rukia, suspiro profundamente a lo que el naranjito puso atención―

―eres insoportable cuando quieres, Ichigo― "deseo que nunca se termine, pero…"

―WOW― era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre― bien, bien, hemos progresado mucho el día de hoy, Rukia―quito el gorro y le acaricio su cabeza de manera protectora

―idiota, regrésamelo―

―mmm... ya volvimos a los insultos― dijo divertido

―bien, bien… ―dijo la chica, tomando aire―me regresas mi gorro, por favor, es más por ti que por mi―

―¿por mi?―dijo confundido, Rukia estaba protegiéndolo, su hermano un noble orgulloso que nunca le permitiría tener una amistad con un gitano, porque decía que la vida de estos era la perdición―¿Cómo esta eso?―pregunto

―…― "yo y mi bocota"―dijo golpeándose mentalmente― bueno, si, para que tus novias no te reprendan por andar con una chica tan bella como yo― le dijo intentando arreglar lo antes dicho

― ¬¬ bien, si tu lo dices― él no era tonto, sabia a lo que se arriesgaba por mantener esa pequeña amistad, pero para el ver de Ichigo, valía la pena cada segundo con la morena― vente vamos―

―¿a donde?―dijo preocupada, él era impredecible―esta muy lejos, porque estoy cansada y me duelen los pies―

―se nota que estas acostumbrada a los carruajes―recordando su ves en el parque

―cállate, descerebrado―

―…― él no respondió al insulto, pero luego le dijo ―no te preocupes si te cansaras, con mucho gusto te cargaría de nuevo― seguían por el camino para luego dar vuelta a la izquierda

―te dije que te callarás―estaba sonrojada y eso no le gustaba, ella era fuerte y orgullosa, y temía estar empezando a sentir algo por el naranjo― "pero él nunca sentiría nada por mi"―pensó― ¡demonios! esto apesta―dijo en voz alta―

―no, yo me bañe… serás tu, que no haz vuelto a la cascada―

―¿como sabes eso?―dijo curiosa ¬O¬

―eso no te incumbe enano―(°―°) ― oh, perdón enana, es que eres muy masculino―

―esto es el acabose― dijo molesta― me regreso― dijo indignada― ya no te soporto―

― wue wue wue espera― dijo divertido, era muy fácil hacerla enojar―¿Quién te dio permiso que te regresaras? Le dijo jalándola de un brazo,

―Estúpido me lastimarás― entonces él la tomo de la cintura y la cargo, ahora si Rukia estaba encolerizada, tiraba patadas y golpes pero él la sujetaba, entonces ahí estaba frente a ellos era una pradera, rodeada por un río y en medio de la pradera había un cerezo en flor, era la imagen más bella que habían visto―

―y ¿bien?

―Ichigo, esto es precioso―dijo olvidando su furia―camino hasta el río y se soltó la cola de caballo, tomo agua entre sus manos y se enjuago la cara, el chico se acerco a ella y le dijo *0*

―entonces ¿te gusta?― pregunto

―¿que si me gusta?, no… la verdad me fascina, vaya que tienes tiempo libre― Ichigo, se sintió súper con las palabras de la mujer, el deseaba poder mostrarle todo el mundo

―"desearía que dejaras todo para venir conmigo"―pensó con una sonrisa melancólica

―¿Qué tienes Ichigo?―dijo ella

―¿yo?― dijo cambiando su cara por una perversa ―¿nada y tu?―ella se distrajo y él chico la hizo caer en el rio―

―tonto pude lastimarme―dijo pero se agarro de él y le clavó el pie para que cayera― dicen que entre más grandotes más le duele la caída― se río a carcajadas

Así estuvieron platicando jugando y platicando por mucho tiempo, estaban muy divertidos, chapoteando en el agua―

Entonces, cuando decidieron descansar bajo el árbol de cerezo― oye ¿tardarás mucho para volver esta vez?―pregunto él

―mmm no, esta vez no, pero vendré más tarde de lo normal y algunas veces en el día― jejeje― todos los días

―bien, entonces en 15 días quiero decirte algo―

―cuando me vas a dar mi chappy―

―¿Chappy?― no recordaba de Chappy

―si, mi collar, es necesario que me lo des―

―en un mes hasta que me vaya― estas palabras hicieron un hoyo negro dentro de los corazones de cada uno de ellos

―te… te… ¿te vas?―intento no ser delatada por la tristeza de su voz, intento que la noticia no le afectara―

―si, somos nómadas, no podemos estar en un solo lugar―dijo el mirando las nubes, ― "aunque si tu me lo pidieras, me quedaba contigo"― sonreía él pero había algo en su sonrisa, que no mostraba felicidad

―…―

―Los gitanos, somos amantes de la noche y el día, danzamos, bailamos y no tenemos reglas, hacemos lo que queremos, amamos, amamos―

―…―

―hey, habla―

―a bueno, es que―"demonios quiero llorar, no se puede ir así ¿y yo qué?―"―pensó, entonces decidió recostarse e Ichigo la imito

―¿pasa algo?― dijo el por la cara de la chica―

―no, para nada― dijo regalando una sonrisa falsa―disfrutemos nuestro tiempo juntos entonces, porque no sé si te volveré a ver después de ese mes―dijo triste cerrando los ojos para no soltarse llorando― "Yo... yo no soy así"― pensaba para ella

Después de un rato en total paz, el chico por fin hablo― Entonces eh decidido algo― dijo muy seguro― mira―dijo con voz alta― voy hacer algo, pero no te vayas a enojar, ¿de acuerdo? Es algo que eh querido hacer desde que te conocí―dijo sonriendo, a lo que Rukia deslumbrada por el chico asintió― pero lo prometes― afirmo él

―bien, bien YO lo prometo― dijo Rukia, entonces él se dio la vuelta atrapo a la chica, quien se asustó―¿Qué haces?

―lo prometiste ―sonrió― la gran Rukia, no puede romper una promesa― el cuerpo de la chica se tenso, porque tenia el cuerpo del chico sobre ella―

―pe… pe― no la dejo terminar por que coloco su dedo derecho sobre los labios de ella―

Acaricio su cabello muy tiernamente, ella cerro lo ojos, no podía con eso, algo le pasaba a su cuerpo y no sabia que era―¿sabes? Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo…

―…―el chico recorría la cara de la morena con las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha, era tan delicado para hacerlo que ella se relajo―

―Me encantaría, que vinieras conmigo―le dijo, entonces se acerco más al rostro de la chica, besó calidamente la frente de ella, luego ambos ojos que seguían cerrados, luego besó la nariz, beso la quijada, se tomó todo el tiempo para acariciar con su nariz la mejilla de la chica, que estaba inmóvil y aturdida por lo que pasaba, volvió a besar la nariz y luego dio un fugaz beso en los labios de Rukia, en ese besó sus labios sólo se rozaron, acelerando ambos pulsos― "Estoy loco"―pensó y luego se acurruco en el cuello de ella y se quedó quieto―¿Qué dices Rukia?

Estaba totalmente fuera de canal, ni siquiera le reclamo―pues que lo pensaré, todavía tengo un mes―dijo ella, Ichigo movió su cabeza al pecho de Rukia, que se sonrojó más de lo que estaba―

―buena respuesta―dijo Ichigo― tu corazón esta muy acelerado― se burló y ella no contesto

―…― "no, no puede ser… esto es tan"― la chica no sabia describir todo lo que le estaba pasando, lo que sentía, ella era una principiante―"está mal, no me podré despedir de él"

―…― se quedaron así juntos, muy juntitos. Rukia, coloco su mano sobre su vientre y el menor Kurosaki la tomó entre las suyas― es tan pequeña―susurro

―¿Qué significa eso?―dijo ella alterando su tranquila voz

―tranquila,―

Rukia se despidió del chico para volverlo a ver el día siguiente. Y así lo hicieron, se vieron un día tras otro, platicaban, peleaba, caminaban, siempre juntos. Él quería que lo aprovechará en el sentido que ella quisiera, le mostro todo lo que conocía. En el campamento gitano todos se preguntaban por Ichigo, pero siempre andaba fuera viendo por los alrededores, los padres de este tenía un mal presentimiento.

Rukia por su lado, cada día se vestía de algo diferente para escapar diciendo de su rutina de siesta que cada vez duraba más, todos pensaban que podría estar enferma; eso sí siempre más feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por leerme: **

**Capítulo 5**

Rukia e Ichigo se miraban todos los días desde que los Kuchiki no estaban, eso era un hecho, cierta tarde Ichigo se encontraba tallando una figura en madera

―¿Le gustará?―decía con una sonrisa brillante―

―Ichigo, ¿Qué haces?― decía

―O bien, hago una figura de madera para una amiga― volviendo su atención en lo que hacía― Mmm aunque pensándolo bien,

―Oh, es un hermoso conejo

―Si, ella lo llama Chappy

―Oh, vaya eres tan…lindo― dijo tocándose el mentón―

―¡Inoue!― se escucho a lo lejos―

―Bien Kurosaki, voy con mi amor―

―Saluda a Kira de de mi parte Inoue―

―Bien―

Corrió hacia Kira, la mujer de grande pechos.

**Con Kira**

― ¿Qué hacías con el cariño?

―sólo lo saludaba, lo de nosotros se acabo hace mucho tiempo, ―

―Mmm pero, no estoy seguro, ¿ya no olvidaste?

―Kira no te mentiré, él siempre ocupara un lugar en mi corazón―

―odio que seas, tan buena―

La tomó de la cintura para besarse apasionadamente, estaba encendiéndose cuando llego alguien más

―Chicos, consíganse una carpa―

―lo sentimos Isshin―san―

―y mi estúpido hijo―

―por allá ―señalo Kira

―gracias― dijo Isshin y ellos sonrieron apenados―

**Con Ichigo **

― ¿Qué haces aquí Ichigo?―

― mmm no, ¿tú qué haces aquí?― dijo poniendo una cara de Fastidio ―vienes a interrumpir la hermosa paz de mi alrededor―

―Oye, Oye que agresivo― dijo descaradamente Isshin― que no ves que soy tu padre y me hiere que seas así ― bua bua, mi hijo no me quiere Masaki―

―ya en serio papá ¿qué haces aquí?

―Ichigo― dijo serio― e… ¿Cómo decirlo?, mmm ¿estás viendo a alguien?

―¿Qué? ― OO la cara de sorpresa de Ichigo por lo que su padre le había dicho, hizo que este se diera cuenta que si , Ichigo veía a alguien y que no era del campamento

―pues ¿Qué si te ves con alguien?― tenía un rostro entre preocupado y curioso― ¿es bonita?

―Papá no digas estupideces― este tenía la cara sonrojada y estaba continuando con su labor de carpintero con el conejo de madera

―ay Ichigo que cursi eres, haces un Conejo para la chica… Si que te trae loco― jajaja se burlaba Isshin

―Cállate―dijo molesto Ichigo― es… es para Yu… Yuzu ― tartamudeo―Oye sólo una cosa― dijo Isshin poniéndose serio―

―…―acerco su cara a Ichigo y se carcajeo― jajaja cobarde jejeje aceptalo andas tras una mujer

―lo ve con cara de te asesinaré si sigues hablando

―Recuerda nuestra posición, no queremos enfrentarnos de nuevo… no rompas las reglas sociales― Isshin se dio la media vuelta― pero si lo haces, aun así te ayudaré― iba a empezar a caminar cuando

―Papá― dijo Ichigo parándose del suelo― ella… ella me gusta…y lo siento, no eh podido hacer nada para evitarlo―

La mirada de Isshin volvió a los ojos de Ichigo― es una noble, ella es una noble… papá―dijo enfrentando la mirada asombrada de Isshin― aun… aun así ¿me apoyaras?

―siempre estúpido hijo, recuerda quiero nietos y muchos― decía sonriendo― sólo una cosa, se cuidadoso―dijo Isshin serio de nuevo― no le comentes a tu madre todavía―

―pero… no me gusta mentirle―

― no es como si estuvieras mintiendo es sólo que no es el momento―dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando de nuevo por una senda

―"Ichigo, lucha por lo que deseas, esfuérzate yo te apoyaré" ―pensamientos de Isshin

―"Padre perdóname Rukia vale mil veces los jardines rebosantes en oro, ella me hace vibrar… ella… ella hace latir mi corazón mucho más"― pensaba mientras veía a su padre alejarse

―Quiero disfrutar cada segundo a su lado, así con ella, oliendo su perfume y mirando esos hermosos ojos―

―Rukia, vale la pena todo por estar a tu lado, vale cualquier sacrificio, cualquier dolor, si me dejas ser quien proteja esa sonrisa… ¡NO! ¡Yo te protegeré a ti y tu corazón!,

―hablaba sólo para él, miro su creación y era una copia en madera del conejo de la pulsera de Rukia.

**Días después**

Rukia se vistió de kimono, muy femenina de colores morado con blanco, se agarro el cabello y se puso un broche plateado, iría como una doncella de la casa noble Kuchiki, a pasear por el parque. Después del contacto de sus labios en el cerezo, no habían tenido ningún acercamiento mayor o igual. Sólo empujones, golpes por quien tenía o no la razón.

Esa mañana Rukia estaba muy ansiosa, él le diría algo ya habían pasado quince días, además en 15 tendría que darle una respuesta ― ¿Qué me ira a decir?―decía contenta y preocupada a la vez, tocaron al puerta―

―Puedo pasar―

―si, claro―dijo feliz―

―me eh dado cuenta que sales en las tardes, en tu hora de siesta―

―OO― iras a decirle a los demás Hana―

―jamás traicionaría a mi amiga―

―Gracias―

―pero estoy preocupado―

―no, hay porque, yo enfrentaré todo―le dijo muy decidida― ya no quiero vivir en reglas y apellidos, quiero ser libre y volar―sonrió―por él quiero vivir, quiero volara bajo su alma y sentir su respiración

―son los gitanos, ¿verdad?

―…―sólo le sonrió― me voy dijo―

―Renji, no permitirá que vayas sola―

―cierto, no lo había pensado―

―iré contigo―

―¿en serio? ¿Harías eso por mí?

―oye soy más que tu sirviente, acaso estas tan enamorada de ese chico y su mundo

―de su mundo sí, de él no― pero al recordarlo sólo sonrió―

―ajá, bien vamos― "Rukia no hagas nada estúpido, Byakuya―sama es despiadado por su apellido"― pensaba con temor por dentro Hana

―¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

―¿hace bonito día hoy verdad?― evadió el tema

― mmm ¬O¬ oh, bien pues no puedo mentirte, estoy encantada, ― jejeje

Caminaron juntos al parque, pero ahí paso algo que la morena no se esperó, Ichigo la vio llegar con Hana―kun, hacían una pareja extraña, pero él sintió enojo…

―vino con alguien más― dijo para si en voz alta―

―pasa algo Ichigo―

―no papá―dijo serio― oye hoy es nuestra fiesta

―sí, era el 8 de abril, pero la aplazamos hasta que regresarán Yoruichi y Urahara

―Bien, estaré acompañado. Ok

―OO ¿Qué dices?

―que estaré acompañado, OK

―sí, lo oí, ¿es gitana?...

Ichigo se quedo callado―NO, no lo es―dijo serio― tu ya lo sabes papá

―Bien, ya hablaremos luego―dijo preocupado―

Rukia caminaba del lado de Hana,

―Oye Hana, quiero un algodón de colores, ¿me traes uno?―le pidió― por favor

―Bien, regreso―Hana salió a comprar el algodón de azúcar y ella se fue a sentar― hah, respiro profundamente ―odio que me duelan los pies ―en eso se le acerco una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, muy bonita, vestía una blusa color aqua, que mostraba sus hombros y algunos collares, descalza con una pulsera en su tobillo izquierdo, una falda y le dijo, ―

―tienes un futuro muy interesante―le sonrió―tienes…WOW― tomo la mano derecha de Rukia―amor, pasión, dolor, tristeza, sacrificio, felicidad, muerte

Algo en la mujer se le hacía familiar―es… esto, es verdad―dijo Rukia

―Tienes un romance actual ¿cierto?―

―bueno, no lo llamaría así― dijo sonrojada

―Oh, todo lo que te dije lo vivirás con una sola persona, lo amarás y lo perderás…

―¿Oh?―estas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Rukia ―vaya ―decía con un dolor profundo en el pecho

―Pero hay algo, que todavía no está claro― decía intrigada esa mujer

―Vaya ―dijo Rukia perdida en sus pensamientos sin dirección― que cosas―dijo triste― ¿perderé lo que amo? ― busco al pelos de zanahoria

La gitana se poso en los ojos índigos de Rukia― Siempre vive al máximo, sé positiva― sonrió― todo saldrá muy bien, pero no olvides las cosas pasan por una razón―le sonrió dándole confianza―Quizás sólo tengas que pelear lo que te pertenece y recuerda las decisiones siempre serán de dos personas

―entonces, no tiene caso que siga con esto― dijo para sí―

―querida, tendrás que afrontar la prueba máxima del amor, mentirás por amor, llorarás por amor… pero el final no está decidido, lucha por lo que quieres―

―gracias― de su bolso saco dinero, para darle a la gitana―

―no querida― le sonrió― estas ligada a mis entrañas, cuídalo y protégelo, sobre todo amaló, sufras lo que sufras, ese viene de mi― Rukia no entendió estas palabras―

La gitana se fue― oiga pero ―se perdió de los ojos de la morena, llego Hana―

―aquí tienes Rukia―

―mmm…― estaba perdida, las palabras de la gitana le dolieron, pues puso más atención en lo negativo―

―tu algodón es morado, tómalo― le sonrió, pero ella sólo fue indiferente

―gracias, oye vámonos a casa, está bien― estaba más seria de lo normal

―bien, ¿te pasa algo?― se levantó y junto caminaron entre el gentío―Rukia―chan, Rukia―chan

―la chica que estaba con usted, siguió por ahí y se subió a una carroza― le dijo amablemente un chico con un paliacate, señalándole el camino―

―gracias― Hana se fijo en lo que él hombre de estatura alta le mostro y vio algo muy peculiar, la pulsera del joven era un conejo― "así que eres tú"― pensó Hana― muy amable― hizo una reverencia― cuídela, señor gitano―

―OO― "y este"― ¿eh?―

Hana, siguió de camino a casa, pero nunca entro―

Por otro lado la morena estaba atrapada entre un grupo de personas haciendo circulo para ver un show, ―"esto sólo me pasa a mi"―

―¿estás bien?―

―sí, gracias por la ayuda―respondió la morena

―de nada―le sonrió el hombre de cabello rubio, con un abanico y un sombrero―vaya que impresionante destino―le dijo meneando el abanico y arreglando su sombrero y esos ojos, hicieron que la piel de Rukia se enchinara

―¿eh? ―Rukia ruedo los ojos para todos lados, pero el hombre había seguido su camino―eh perdido a Hana―

―Y pensabas irte sin verme―le hablaron por detrás―

―¿Qué?―dijo sorprendida― no me molestes―

―mmm y eso que traes mal humor, ¿será porque ese noviecito tuyo te dejo botada?― dijo Ichigo pero el pensar que podría ser novio de Rukia, solo lo enojo más

―De que hablas idiota―

―pues de que más, de ese que vino contigo hoy―

―¿Hana? ― Rukia estaba confundida por la actitud de Ichigo― no seas estúpido Hana es…

―no me des explicaciones no me interesan― dijo molesto el gitano de orbes miel―

―Oye, ¿Qué tienes?―

―no es de tu incumbencia― dijo esquivando a la morena―

―¿Por qué demonios me molestas cuando andas así?― dijo realmente molesta y empezaba a levantar la voz―

Unos policías que estaba ahí cerca se le acercaron― ¿está bien señorita?―

―Oh, sí―dijo Rukia por un momento recordó― "Perderás lo que amas"― este sólo ensayamos para una obra ―dijo amablemente―

―estúpida― dijo Ichigo por lo bajito, los policías se alejaron pero vieron bien al gitano― traía una paliacate rojo, su camisa blanca abierta del pecho, un chaleco y pantalón negro y botas negros y esos anillos y cadenas que usaba pufff― genial, eres una gruñona

Rukia respiraba profundo― ¿Por qué estas enojado? Yo no hice nada―

―nada, nada claro que si, siempre acompañada de hombre, primero ese de cabello azul, luego el rojo y ahora este mocoso―

―¿ah?―Rukia no daba crédito a lo que oia―pero, pero y eso que tiene de malo, ellos son mis conocidos y no tengo que rendirte cuentas de lo que hago

―bendita enana, que no ves―

―que no veo, ¿que no veo qué?― dijo confundida―

―olvidalo―las entrañas de Ichigo estaba echando fuego, Rukia respiro profundo―

―ven quiero que hablemos―lo jalo de la mano, para unos columpios, no le importo que las "chicas de la alta sociedad la vieran hablando con el gitano"―

―¿Qué pasa?―

―Oye, si yo no me fuera contigo. No habría resentimientos ¿verdad?

―…― esas no eran las palabras que Ichigo quería escuchar―

―pero porque es cambio tan repentino―dijo triste―

―Oye, oye― dijo mirando la cara del chico un poco dolida por las palabras de esta―te estoy hablando, maldita sea, contesta― se desesperó un poco―

―oh, vaya eso es una novedad, me perdí… pensaba en tus palabras― la miro, ansiosa―

―Oye ¿estás bien?

―ah sí― trato de sentirse fuerte frente a ella―no, no habría resentimientos― hablo

―que bien― "tengo que protegerlo, eso de sacrificio, dolor, muerte, no es algo que quiero para lo que amo"

―Oye hoy en la noche podemos vernos―

―¿hoy? ¿Para qué?―pregunto curiosa, pero ese sentimiento de tristeza profunda que albergaba su alma la estaba consumiendo,

―bien, porque sí― nos encontraremos en la cascada, yo iré por ti― dijo muy positivo― te estaré esperando ok, a las 8 que las luces se apagan―

―mmm ¬¬― en verdad ¿estás bien?, actúas raro―

―Pensé, que por una vez decidirías sobre ti. Que no acatarías las reglas sociales, supongo que tenía fe en ti.

―Oye, pero ¿Qué dices?―él se estaba expresando de sus palabras

―quizás quise creer que serias dueña de ti, y tomarías decisiones sobre ti,― se sentía tan decaído

―es que no entiendes―el no podía quedarse callado, lo que sentía dentro era algo que estaba doliéndole, confiaba en la chica

―¿que no entiendo?― dijo con una mirada triste, como si viera pero no viera―decidiste quedarte con tu familia adinerada que una felicidad libre―es que tu no me dices que me permites o que no―sonrió amargamente

―Oye, no te permito que me juzgues―las palabras de él le dolían, le dolían, le quemaban―

―que te juzgue, no lo hago― se levantó del columpio en el que estaban, se sentía aplastado por una posibilidad de que ella no se fuera con él, lo triste es que esa posibilidad le había quitado algo más que la sonrisa,

―Ichigo, me lastimas, no eh hecho nada para que me digas esas cosas―se levanto― para que me trates así― y tomo camino hacia una de las carrozas

Él tardo en reaccionar ante las palabras que le había dijo―te herí― "demonios siempre equivocándome"― corrió para donde ella había corrido, pero ya no la encontró

―estaré esperándote, no me importa lo que pase… estaré ahí para ti―

―¡Estúpido Ichigo!― iba llorando― en verdad eres un grandísimo IDIOTA― grito formando sus puños de rabia, él había sido un juez y la había lastimado, la trato de ambiciosa, ―si supieras, Idiota― dijo llorando fuertemente― que mi hermano te mataría y a tu gente contigo―

El sol se despidió dejando paso a la hora cero, cuando la luz del sol marca esos atardeceré rojizos y del otro lado sale la oscuridad.

Se fijo en el reloj de arena y acercaban las 8, el caminó hacia la cascada, ―puede ser que no venga y es lo más probable― pero aun así iré a esperarla―

Salió de su tienda― regreso pronto― dijo a su familia que se arreglaban, el banquete ya estaba listo,―sé que lo que haré hoy no se hace, espero lo acepte y me perdonen―

Se encamino hasta la cascada y se sentó en una piedra―¿qué no piensa venir?―dijo golpeando él suelo― y si voy a buscarla―

―hablando solo― se apareció ella― podemos mandarte con un loquero

― *o* ¡viniste!―dijo casi gritando, súper impactado por la belleza que tenía enfrente, aparte de que no creía que fuera a ir con él después de lo de la tarde―

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias Chicas por su apoyo:**

**Koral-chan (Puedo llamrte así?) Bueno, gracias por tu comentario, me encanta que lo encuentres interesante y genial T_T me hace feliz. Mi saku- siempre demasiado feliz por tus comentarios, siempre siempre... Yeckie: Sí, sólo un mes, pero las cosas vuelven a ser diferentes jijiji, gracais amiga por tu comentario y que consideres a mis fics buenísimos T_T me haces muy feliz, Querida Kyoko-chan jijiji siempre pensé que sería tierno, que bueno que te gustó como lo plasmé y que lo consideres como yo, gracias a todas por leerme, espero les agrade este capítulo.**

**N/A_ Tiene Lemmon **

**Capítulo 6**

―pues no quería, pero no podía dejarte esperando―dijo muy seria, estaban como a 15 metros, el chico corrió hacia ella y la abrazo muy fuerte―

―perdóname, perdóname Rukia― dijo apretándola, ella se resistía a llorar―

―…―No quería llorar, por eso sólo guardo silencio

―Lamento en lo profundo, haberte tratado así―dijo, ella se recuperaba odiaba sentirse vulnerable, pero el chico frente a ella era tan transparente, tan sincero, que le dolía tanta sencillez, tanta candidez, franqueza

―me… me estas aplastando― dijo con la voz entre cortada ―ya, ― intentaba alejarlo― tú no eres así, sólo te ignorare― pero él la agarro del mentón y la besó de nuevo, apasionadamente, formó un vaivén en esa oscuridad, un vaivén que competía con el mismo viento, primero Rukia tenía los ojos abierto, por la sorpresa, pero su corazón ansiaba ese momento que no le importo, cuánto dolor y tristeza sentiría a después, ella la cargaría sola―

Con sus manos tomó el rostro de Rukia, y la separó delicadamente, esto para que buscaran oxigeno

―…―Ichigo la atrapó de la cintura, la acerco a su cuerpo para besarla de nuevo, Rukia no protesto―"disfrutaré el poco tiempo contigo, te amo" ―pensaba la morena― "quisiera tener el valor de decirte, pero si no, entonces te lo demostraré"―entonces ella que había mantenido sus brazos y manos a los costados, ante las acciones de Ichigo, se agarró de su camisa y presionó sus labios más con los del chico, una escena con un beso muy apasionado

Se separaron en busca de aire―bien,

―ya basta―dijo ella, apenada― ¿que querías pervertido?

Él recuperó su energía y le dio un coscorrón― ¿pervertido?, ¿yo? Mmm ¬¬ bueno, bueno entonces cuídate ―dijo malévolamente―jejeje, no vaya ser que un pervertido te ataque

Se miraba como bajado del cielo, vestía sus botas negras y su pantalón negro, una camisa verde esmeralda abierta hasta la mitad de su abdomen mostrando sus bien formados cuadros *¬*, su cabello naranja y un cinturón naranja, sus aretes y algunas pulseras incluyendo el conejo.

A contraste de él, ella vestía un kimono rojo con flores de Sakura blancas, el obi (cinturón del kimono o yukata) dorado unos broches dorados del lado derecho, en su cabello suelto y sus tradicionales "geta" (calzado japonés de madera). El olor de la chica era exquisito, no tenía comparación.

―vamos―dijo y la agarró de la mano

― ¿A dónde? No me iras a robar verdad―

―Mmm °―° me quiero portar bien, no me incites a cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir― dijo en tono de broma apretando la mano de la chica―

Rukia se detuvo― nada de lo que pueda hacer contigo, logrará que yo me arrepienta de hacerlo―dijo mientras él se quedó en shock―

―eres muy astuta, enana― dijo continuando por el camino― envolviéndome con esas peligrosas palabras, lograras que no quiera dejarte ir nunca― dijo el casi en un susurro―

Caminaron en silencio, cuando ella pudo apreciar una llamarada― WOW ¿qué es esto?― mientras se acercaban, pudo ver, a las mujeres y hombre danzando, otros tocando alegremente la flauta, el tambor, la gaita y un sexy hombre rubio tocaba el violín

― Todos llenos de vida, de colores―decía emocionada Rukia―

―nosotros no nos hacemos de recuerdos, no nos atamos, no nos dominamos ni nos amarramos, somos parte del viento, podemos estar hoy, mañana no, aprovechamos al máximo las bellezas de la vida, no tememos, sólo amamos ―

―entonces amas a todas la mujeres con las que vives―

― ¿Qué celosa?―dijo pícaramente

―para nada― dijo haciendo un teatro―no me importa―

―pues para tu tranquilidad, no―

― Pero, pero―

―cállate enana, vamos―dijo mirándola a eso profundo ojos brillantemente azules de la chica a quien su cara se le coloreo de un rojito… ella era hermosa

Llegaron y todo paró―Buenas noches hermanos y hermanas, madre y padre― dijo muy alegre, aunque eso le llevaría regaños después

― ¡ICHIGO!―sus padres―OO quedaron boca abierta por lo que miraban

Todos con cara de OO

― Bienvenida señorita―dijo el rubio―Bienvenidas seas…

―OO ―Rukia lo recordó― le brindo una sonrisa, gracias―

― ¿Cómo te llamas?― preguntó Yachiru que fue ignorada por las repentinas palabras de Kisuke―

―Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke, mi campamento― la tomo de la mano― Bienvenida a nuestra FIESTA PAGANA, una que no podrás olvidar jamás.

―Mi nombre es Rukia, un placer ―sonrió―

―Oh, un placer―dijeron algunos, otros se sorprendieron―

Pero fue aceptada, de inmediato, la chica noble estaba verdaderamente contenta, Ichigo por su parte, ya le llamaría la atención después, pero se dedico hacerla feliz, era la fiesta pagana.

Hubo vino y una banquete, comían con las manos eran unas verdadero barbaros, pero eran libres y felices. El baile, las bromas, la música no faltó.

― ¿Por qué no me habías dicho, es preciosa?

―Sí pero da la ligera casualidad que es mía―

―Oh, esto es digno de ver de cuando acá te aferras a las cosas―

―no, no es una cosa… ella es mi compañera, Urahara―san― dijo determinado―Así como Yoruichi―san es la tuya―

―Pequeño, insensato― dijo tapando su sonrisa con el abanico que traía― ¿Qué sabes tú de las cosas?, ¿estás dispuesto a sufrir?

― ¿ah?― dijo extrañado por las palabras de Urahara―san― Todo, por ella

―bien, entonces… quiero ver, Kurosaki―san… quiero ver― Kisuke se retiro y comenzó a tocar una vez más las melodías un popurrí de melodías e Ichigo se acerco con él acompañándolo

―buenas noches Rukia―san― dijo una sonriente y hermosa mujer―

― ¿eh?― "la gitana de la tarde"― pensó Rukia ―

―Oh, buenas noches…

―Masaki, dime Masaki―

―Masaki―sama

―no, sólo Masaki―

―Bien―dijo temerosa― Masaki―san

―Así que no me equivoque para nada, eres tú esa persona―

―esa persona―Rukia, no podía entender lo que Masaki decía―

―mamá― dijo el pelos de zanahoria, algo que impresionó mucho a Rukia― ¿quieres algo de tomar, Rukia, Madre?

― ¿madre? ¿Masaki―san es madre de Ichigo?―

―Cariño queremos Ron― Ichigo fue por unos vasos― sí, lo soy… ¿sorprendida?

―Muchísimo, es decir… si demasiado―

―bien, no pasa nada no te hechizaré ni nada por el estilo―

―Disculpe, las palabras de hoy en la tarde―

―como te dije Rukia―san, tienes un futuro muy interesante… le gusta jugar demasiado, por eso disfruta cada… día― se levanto y alguien se acerco a Rukia que se quedó pensativa―

―Ven― le brindo su mano― bailemos―

―Mmm creo que no―dijo apenada― hare que caigamos―

En las flautas sonaba la música de Fiesta pagana de mago de Oz… Panderetas, tambores

Danzaban rápido alrededor del fuego, Ichigo jalo a Rukia para que estuviera con él… Se podía observar como comían sin acatar reglas sociales, ni todos esos ademanes a la hora de los alimentos, bebían sake, ron, whisky… Todo de sus viajes…

En seguida comenzó Urahara con una canción

― Esa melodía se la dedicaré a nuestra invitada de hoy― dijo brindando una picara sonrisa a lo que Ichigo sólo Bufó― a la que llamo la Rosa de los Vientos…*

**Si siembras una ilusión, Y la riegas con tu amor, Y el agua de la constancia, Brotará en ti una flor, Y su aroma y su calor, Te arroparán cuando algo vaya mal  
><strong>

**Si siembras un ideal, En la tierra del quizás, Y lo abonas con la envidia, Será difícil arrancar, La maldad, de tu alma se ha echó raíz  
><strong>

Ichigo pensaba que Urahara le estaba coqueteando a Rukia y eso le hacía hervir la sangre aunque fuera el jefe del campamento…

**Y que mi luz te acompañe, Pues la vida es un jardín, Donde lo bueno y lo malo, Se confunden y es, humano…No siempre saber elegir**

**Y si te sientes perdido, Con tus ojos no has de ver, Hazlo con los de tu alma, Y encontrarás la calma  
>Tu rosa de los vientos seré<strong>

Si siembras una amistad, Con mimo plántala, Y abónala con paciencia, Pódala con la verdad, Y trasplántala con fe, Pues necesita tiempo y crecer

**Si te embriagas de pasión, Y no enfrías tu corazón, Tartamudearán tus sentidos y quizás, Hablarás con el calor y no la razón, Es sabio contar hasta diez,  
>Y que mi luz te acompañe, Pues la vida es un jardín, Donde lo bueno y lo malo, Se confunden y es humano, No siempre saber elegir<strong>

Y si te sientes perdido, Con tus ojos no has de ver, Hazlo con los de tu alma, Y encontrarás la calma…Tu rosa de los vientos seré

Rukia estaba fascinada con todo el espectáculo…

―es muy bonita, Masaki―sama―

―sí lo sé, aunque eso no garantizará la felicidad de los dos―dijo poniendo una mirada maternal al observarla poner atención en su hijo―Está enamorada,

―Si, al igual que Ichigo― dijo un poco triste y sonriendo Inoue―

―Pequeña Inoue, espero todo termine bien―

―Masaki―dijo Isshin que la tomaba de la cintura― bailemos―

―encantada― dijo haciendo una reverencia―

Se alejaron de Inoue― ¿Qué piensas?

―Que pronto, veremos tragedia, pero por esta noche no, me preocuparé―dijo ella aferrándose a los hombros de su esposo―

―lo Sabias ¿verdad?―

―sí, desde el primer día…es sólo, que no quiero que sufra―

―él es consciente, así lo ha decidido―dijo mirándose a los ojos― además ella no lo va a dejar… eso lo puedes ver ¿verdad?

―Bueno, así por decisión propia, no lo haría por no hacerle daño quizás le rompería el corazón―

―Bailemos―

Por su parte Rukia e Ichigo, contentos de no se dieron cuenta de cuando fue que terminaron tomados de la mano

―Ichigo― lo llamo

― ¿Sí?―dijo atento

―es tarde debo volver― dijo un poco triste pero a la vez contenta

―Mmm es cierto me olvidaba de eso―dijo decepcionado pero ella le sonrió―

Se acerco más a ella― Bien es hora de que la invitada se vaya― dijo Urahara― esperamos tenerte pronto por aquí, eres bienvenida―

―Gracias― se encamino con Ichigo―

―vuelvo― grito él

Caminaron por el sendero unos 5 minutos en silencio, ya se habían acostumbrado a sus manos pero el silencio era incomodo―

―Ichigo―dijo ella rompiendo la quietud

―dime―

― ¿estás molesto?

―No, para nada― dijo metiendo su mano libre entre los cabellos― bueno, sí lo estoy…

―dime ¿por qué?… puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes bien ― dijo ella deteniéndose y jalándolo de la mano que sostenía―

―Rukia― dijo él en susurro― no, no importa―

―Ichigo, Baka, no, nos moveremos de AQUÍ HASTA QUE NO ME DIGAS QUE TE PASA― decía entre la noche y una luna llena que pintaba el cielo de una cálida luz blanquecina―

―Vamos, tonta―decía tratando de moverla, pero no hacía mucho esfuerzo, la verdad―

―no te rogaré, así que habla ahora―se exasperaba porque él no hacia lo que ella quería

―no lo hagas y muévete―

―Ichigo, si no me dices que tienes te castigaré―

―Ah, quieres saber que tengo…― dijo alzando un poco la voz, esto hizo que ella retrocediera, él se dio cuenta y quiso ponerla nerviosa― ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

―eto… s…sí―

―Bien, estoy molesto porque te apartarás de mi lado, porque siempre estas rodeada de hombres y eso hace que hierva mi sangre, porque no quiero compartirte, porque te quiero sólo para mí, entiendes eso― dijo el suspirando pesadamente―Eso es lo que me molesta… que no te tengo sólo para mí y tienes que volver a tu casa―

―I…Ichigo― ella camino hacía él― no, creí que te sintieras de esa manera― dijo la chica, todavía estaban unidos por sus manos y ella dio unos pasos más hasta acercarse con él y pegar su cuerpo al del Ichigo, este acercamiento, provoco reacciones en ambos cuerpo―

―aléjate― le dijo el― no, mi fortaleza no está fuerte el día de hoy se ha hecho añicos―dijo echándose para atrás unos 4 pasos, apenado por sus palabras pero debía ser honesto, no quería lastimarla―no te acerques, no soy tan fuerte como para alejarme por voluntad propia―

―Ichigo, no… no tienes…― él creyó que ella correría por las palabras de este, era una falta moral―no, no tienes que alejarte ―dijo ella sorprendiéndolo, ya se había acercado a él y lo había abrazado―

―Rukia― entonces en un apasionado movimiento él la besó, quiso devorarla en un momento pero después se detuvo― ¿Rukia, tu… tu?

―Cállate y bésame Idiota― dijo sonriéndole― gasta mi tiempo en balbucear― como habían tomado un sendero, se besaban cerca de donde estaba el árbol de cerezo, que habían visto juntos, se separaron por aire

― ¿estás bien?― pregunto él

―No, siento que algo me quema― dijo sonrojada― algo en mi interior me está quemando―

―Sí, igual a mi―Ichigo se acerco a Rukia y la acarició, la tomó de la cintura para acercara a su cuerpo, con sus grandes manos, se paseo por la espalda de ella, metió una de sus manos para tocar la piel del cuello―

―…―ella sólo, percibía esas sensaciones de ser tocada por ese hombre, de cual no sabía mucho excepto, por su carácter y su cabello naranja… pero algo dentro de ella, le hacía desear que ese momento no se acabara.

―eres hermosa―decía mientras acariciaba con su nariz, el cuello de Rukia, depositaba pequeños besos, ella coloco sus manos sobre la camisa esmeralda de Ichigo y lo jalo detrás de un murito de arbustos, se hincó y jaló al chico de su camisa. Quedaron hincados frente a frente, ella se alzo un poco para depositar un cálido y dulce beso en los labios del chico…

Él por su lado la admiró, era una belleza pagana, que incitaba a los hombres a quieren poseerla, pero

― eres mía― dijo y se acerco a ella para tocarla, paso sus manos por el cuello de nuevo, ella se dedico a mirarlo a los ojos y sentir sus manos recorrer sobre su ropa, su cuello, sus pechos y caderas, su espalda, ella no se quiso quedar atrás y con sus dedos recorrió desde la nariz del chico, pasando por su barbilla, cuello, pecho, estomago y ombligo, se detuvo en la hebilla del pantalón, el desató el Obi de la chica, dejando ver la abertura del kimono que traía la chica, el chico metió sus manos a los hombros de esta y le retiro su kimono por completo, dejándola con esa bata transparente que se usa como interiores con las ropas tradicionales.

Besó el cuello de ella, bajando al centro del pecho, tocó con sumo cuidado los senos de la chica, quien se estremeció por las caricias de su compañero, este la recostó sobre el pasto de la noche de esa pradera antes visitada, besó de nuevo sus labios, en la frente, en sus orejas y su cabello, le quito la peineta, él la camisa y con su pecho desnudo, ella se quedo embelesada, tocó con sus suaves manos la piel del chico, la chica se levanto para poder besar el pecho y los pezones de este, Ichigo se estremeció ante las caricias de Rukia, era la primera vez para ambos, él se adelanto y colocó su mano sobre cuello de ella obligándola a retroceder y recostarla de nuevo se puso sobre ella, metió sus manos debajo de la camisola de ella para quitarle todo y dejarla totalmente desnuda, la admiró, era una diosa bajada de los templos y hecha mujer,

―Rukia, dime que pare― dijo él con mucha dificultad antes de ponen sus manos sobre aquel blanco cuerpo y hacerlo completamente suyo, se quito las botas y desabrocho su pantalón

―Ichigo, no te detengas― con estas palabras, el chico, la besó y ella abrió las piernas acomodándose sobre ella, besó esos labios, besó los ojos, el cuello, masajeo los pechos de la chica, mordisqueo, lamio y chupo los pezones

Rukia gemía de placer y esos sonidos que salían de los labios de la chica, provocaban la reacción natural en el chico, una erección se presentaba en su miembro , ella pudo sentir que él comenzaba a ponerse duro, pero seguía dándole placer a sus pechos, poco a poco bajo hasta el ombligo, jugando con este, siguió más al sur de la anatomía de la chica, quiso ponerle toda la dedicación a satisfacerla, con su lengua jugueteo y saboreo el capullo de la chica, quien no aguantó, el placer y comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo ardía cada vez más―

―I…iichi― decía mientras intentaba mantener el control, pero el parecía un experto, cuando termino con su lengua, ―

―Rukia, ¿estás lista?― sólo asintió y el atino a colocar uno de sus dedos dentro del chica, eso fue un poco incomodo, pero él la estaba preparando para que no le doliera, exploro el interior de la chica con un dedo, luego con dos, ella no dejaba de moverse, y él sentía que iba reventar, su miembro le exigía poseer aquel cuerpo bajo de él, cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, saco su miembro y lo introdujo dentro de Rukia, esto fue algo incomodo para ella y le arrancó un quejido de la garganta de esta, una pequeña lagrima corrió por la mejilla y algo súper fantástico para él, la chica era tan estrecha que le brindaba un placer que lo invitaba a volverlo loco. Pero la abrazó, esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo adentro, era un sueño para él, tenía a la mujer que deseaba, y con la que quería estar. Una vez dentro,

―Voy a moverme, mi luna―

―ha… hazlo― el comenzó un vaivén, lento y luego un poco más fuerte, su pene estaba duro, así que pronto se vendría, estaba tan excitado además de que el cuerpo de Rukia trataba muy bien a su miembro, que no podría aguantar mucho y ella tampoco, después de las caricias previas de Ichigo, la había dejado lista para llegar al orgasmo, el comenzó a moverse más, más rápido y hasta que en un punto… Clímax, soltando un grito ahogado. Llegaron al clímax y cada uno teniendo orgasmos, sentían como palpitaban sus partes intimas, ese clímax tan deseado. Entonces Ichigo, quedo en la posición del misionero, descansando de la primera ronda, todavía dentro de Rukia

―Te amo, Ichigo― este estaba recuperando el aliento ― no quiero pensar que hayas sido de otras―

―Tonta, no digas eso― dijo el acercándose más a los labios de esta― no digas, cosas desagradables―dijo el― Eres… Tu, Tu eres mi primera y última mujer

―Mira, mira y así debes de quedarte― dijo ella, el se movió un poco para quedar al lado de ella, toda su piel estaba con escalofríos― ¿Que ya te casaste?

―Oye, espera, déjame respirar― dijo él bromeando, dándole un sonrisa a la chica que no olvidaría jamás―

―Mmm, porque debería hacerlo, tú me atendiste a mí, y vaya que estoy satisfecha entonces mi turno― le guiño el ojo―

― ¿Qué?― se sorprendido por la chica― ¿Qué haces?

―disfrútalo, naranjito ―dijo ella― se coloco encima de él para darle placer a sus pezón, a su parte intima, lo lamió, chupó, acarició con sus manos, estaba sorprendida que algo así pudiera haber estado dentro de ella y que se hubiera movido de esa forma, se dedico a darle placer y disfrutar de una segunda vez….

Mientras estos disfrutaban algo más pasaba en la Mansión

― ¿dónde está?―decía la voz furiosa,

―no, ciertamente, la deje dormida―

― ¿Qué donde esta?― decía endiablado― las llaves, AHORA

Continuará...

* * *

><p>* es del grupo español Mago de Oz al que amooooo<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Minna! Ohayooo!**

**Hola a todo el mundo, bueno... bueno... después de pelear un rato con mi madre ¬¬ ( quien no lo hace) me pongo actualizar mis escritos ... ufff, lo importante es que ando actualizando para ustedes. El objetivo de mi fic es traerles diversión, humor, drama y una idea original, así que espero cumplir con mi objetivo ;) pero el principal es que ustedes lo leean y les guste ;)**

**Koral-Chan:**Desde luego llamame como Brise-chan, ijjijiji, Rukia es linda! En este capí sabrás quién era Renji... o Byakuya jajaja, disfrutalo, un abrazo.

**Kyoko-chan: **Gracias por considerar a mi fic, mágico, T_T gracias, un abrazo disfruta el capítulo.

**Mi saku-nee: **Que haría sin tus reviews T_T te amooo mucho! Mucho, muchooo!

**Yeckie-chan:**Sufres con el fic? *la abraza* Lo siento, creo que uno de los objetivos se cumple... jijiji gracias, por leerme y dejarme tu comentario, abrazo. Espero que disfrutes por que sufrir apenas empieza.

**Disfruten el capí... con cariño para ustedes. Las quiero!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

― ¿Dónde demonios esta? ―decía Furioso el hombre dentro de la recamará de la chica pelinegra ― ¿Qué acaso no te deje para que la cuidarás?― miraba a la cara de quienes estaban ahí, ese sentimiento de Furia y silencio que proyectaba sólo atemorizaba a los presente, él se caracterizaba por reprender con dura mano y no dejar que nadie lo engañara

―Byakuya―sama Tranquilo, quizás sólo salió a tomar aire fresco― decía su esposa

―Capitán Hitsugaya―

―Señor―

―retírense, vayan a descansar―

―Pero Señor―

―eh dicho RETIRENSE―el hombre estaba más que enojado, atemorizaba a cualquiera. Todos se fueron―

―Bya…―

―Tú también ve a descansar Hisana―

―Pero…―

―Haz lo que te digo― Dijo con enojo ha su amada.

Se apagaron las luces de la mansión, todo estaba oscuro. El ambiente en penumbras erizaría la piel de quien pasara por ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Un par de sombras bajo esa luna se movía unido por los brazos, uno que otro abrazo…<p>

―Hasta aquí llegas tú― Le dijo la pelinegra

―pero―

―Shhh― la chica puso su dedo en los labios del chico― es suficiente, no quiero arriesgar tu pellejo... ―

―Oye ENANA

― ¿hm?.- respondió

―Te amo― le dijo con una sonrisita coqueta

―Ichigo, BAKA, yo también― y se dieron un beso, uno más largo

―me voy, porque si no― le dijo mirándolo con pasión

―sí, mejor vete― le respondió con una intensidad que le rogaba no soltarla jamás

―Oye, te veo mañana en la tarde… mejor al medio día en la pradera―le dijo ella

―está bien―El chico se alejo de donde la chica se había quedado.

* * *

><p>Rukia abrió la ventana para poder entrar, se trepo a una piedra para entrar cuando alguien le encendió la luz de su habitación<p>

―Ni…ni―sama― sintió estremecérsele hasta la voz

―Rukia―dijo con esa voz fría, se acerco a ella, observando las fachas en las que venía, despeinada y su ropa desarreglada

―…― Rukia, sólo sintió como la mirada de Byakuya la envolvía y sus ojos se cristalizaban de rabia y furia. La abofeteo, la agarró del cuello y aventó a la chica en la cama―

― ¿Qué crees que eres?, que te crees estúpida mocosa― la tenia agarrada del cuello y el entre las piernas de esta, estaba ahorcándola― me has deshonrado, tú y tu estupidez

―Nii―sama me lastimas―ella luchaba para soltarse del agarre de Byakuya

― ¿Quién es?― la abofeteo de nuevo―

―Nii…― le estaba faltando el aire, el cuerpo de Rukia estaba dejando de dar batalla―

―Byakuya―sama BASTA― gritó Hisana corrió desde la puerta― Déjala―

―Ha…Hisana―Byakuya salió de ese trance de ira que tenía retenida― Ru…Rukia― la chica no contestó, y retiro sus blancas y frías manos del cuello de Rukia―

―Rukia, Rukia― decía llorando su hermana―Byakuya tú―

―…― Byakuya se dirigió a la puerta― Se casará pronto, se casará

―como… como… ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?― le reprendió Hisana a Byakuya, nunca se lo esperó

―Hisana, no te incumbe―

―sí, ella es mi hermana no tuya― salió de la habitación, Rukia tardó en despertar, estaba inconsciente. Hisana la vistió y limpio su cara, con la ayuda de Hanatarou

―Rukia-chan― dijo para sí Hana

―Hermana, Yo no lo lamento― sonrió, sus labios estaban sangrando― esta ha sido la mejor noche del mundo

En el estudio de Byakuya, se escuchó como las cosas se estrellaban con la pared y el suelo. Todas eran destruidas.

―Renji, lo quiero vivo… Mañana será el compromiso de ella, pero al estúpido ese… Lo quiero muerto, sólo que antes me daré el placer de lacerarlo

* * *

><p><strong>En el campamento<strong>

―Ichigo― llegaba Feliz

― ¿sí?

― ¿Dónde estabas?

―no preguntes, fui al cielo y regrese a saludarlos― decía en broma

―Mmm, papá preguntó por ti―

― me iré a dormir, sólo una hora, es necesaria―

* * *

><p><strong>En la mansión <strong>

―tengo que verlo, Hana―

―No, Rukia si lo ves ahora puedes sufrir más tú

―eso no importa, no quiero quedar ante él como una cobarde o solo desaparecer necesito explicarle

―vayan por él―Dijo el Señor de la casa que no dejaba en calma nada… Su mayor orgullo había sido pisoteado por un don nadie― según― Por un gitano

―Pero como lo reconoceremos señor― dijo Renji, con sumo respeto

―Es el hombre con el que mi hermana ha ido a reunirse― dijo frotándose la sien― En este mismo momento. Síganla traigan aquí y arresten a ese mal nacido,

―Sí, señor― Dijeron Hitsugaya y Renji―

―Hitsugaya, espere― dijo calmo Byakuya― hablemos, ―

―Si señor―

― he decidido darte a mi hermana en matrimonio―

― ¿Cómo?― "El no puede decidir así sobre la vida de otras personas"

―lo que oyes―

―…― "que puedo hacer, Rukia aunque no me es indiferente pero no es la persona que yo deseo para casarme"―

―Piénselo― dijo Byakuya― ahora arresta a ese bastardo

* * *

><p>Mientras esto sucedía en la mansión Kuchiki, en la pradera que ya ambos conocían muy bien, se encontraron<p>

―ella estaba de espaldas contemplando el cerezo―

―Ya estoy aquí―dijo el chico Feliz―

―que bueno― su voz sonaba entrecortada y su rostro era bañado por las lágrimas―

― ¿Qué te pasa?― dijo preocupado, acaso se arrepentía de lo de la noche anterior, acaso no quería hacerlo― Oye se acercó

―no te acerques más― dijo ella que todavía no le daba la cara―esto es una despedida―

― ¿Qué estás loca?― alzó la voz, la jaló del hombro para que lo mirara, su semblante cambio cuando la observó que el rostro de Rukia era cubierto por el cabello de esta. Ella se asustó y se hizo para atrás, el chico obviamente se intrigó y la jalo de nuevo, tomo su mentón y ella lloraba, retiro su cabello para verle toda la cara y PLOP… Todo su lado izquierdo esta morado,

―…― ella sólo miro a los ojos de este que estaba entre furioso y adolorido por la expresión de su amada―

― ¿Quién… quien te hizo estos?, ¿Quién fue el maldito que se atrevió a golpearte?―

―eso no te incumbe, por favor, no hagas esto difícil para ambos― lloraba ante el que la tenia agarrada de sus brazos―ya no, ya no nos veremos más―

―No, no… no lo acepto― la abrazó y ella también a él se aferro, más y mucho más a la espalda del chico―Yo te amo, eres la niña de mis ojos, eres todo para mí, vente, nos vamos ahorita, deja todo

―no, y tu familia―dijo ella, el acarició el rostro de ella pacíficamente, aunque por dentro quería hacer pedazos al hombre que se atrevió a golpear a Rukia

― eso, no importa lo veremos en algún lugar de la campiña― la abrazo más fuertemente― entonces ¿nos vamos?― la tomo de mentón y sintió la respiración de la chica, y la besó tiernamente, se separaron―

―sí, vámonos… me iré si tu permaneces a mi lago Irrigo―

―Sí, siempre estaré a tu lado Rukia, no importa qué suceda… recuerda que te amo y eres la única mujer que quiero para mí― se tomaron de la mano y caminaron fuera de la pradera y tomaron el sendero que los llevaría fuera del parque. Sonriendo y tomados de la mano platicaban, cuando alguien grito

―Detente Rukia― dijo el hombre que parecía estar a cargo del escuadrón armado de hombres detrás de la pareja―

En automático Rukia soltó la mano de Ichigo― huye― le susurró―

―no, no lo haré―

―que te vayas te digo, no quiero… no quiero perderte―

―Rukia, si te dejo no volveré a verte, mejor enfrentémoslo aquí―

―no, ellos… ellos pueden matarte―

―Rukia regresa a casa―

―Renji, por favor, no te metas en esto―

―Srita. Kuchiki, son órdenes del General, llevarla con bien a casa―dijo Hitsugaya

―Estoy bien y no regresaré a casa, ya no más―

―Rukia, no seas estúpida― dijo Renji― que no ves, agravas tu situación

―Que no la oyes, no regresará, está conmigo ahora

―Tú, pandillero―Renji caminó enojado hacia Ichigo― suéltala― iba a golpear a Ichigo, cuando Rukia lo detuvo―

―no te atrevas a tocar a Ichigo, Renji, nunca te lo perdonaré― dijo Desafiante la morena mostrando su pequeño puño

― Lo siento, Rukia esto me duele más a ti que a mí― el Ichiruki no se dio cuenta de que por detrás de ellos había más tropa que iban tras ellos― Lo lamento, la golpeo en el estomago para sacarle el aire, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo para Ichigo que vio todo y se lanzó contra Renji, su Furia era tal que golpeó a Renji contra el suelo casi dejándolo todo inconsciente y los soldados se lanzaron contra Ichigo, Rukia lucho por mantenerse en pie, pero cayó también este soportó mucho, pero al final fue golpeado por todos los soldados.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de la autora (N/A): Lo sé sufría al escribirlo!**

**Pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


End file.
